Legacy of the Ring
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Something dark has come back and its up to huntresses to help set it right... Please read the preface, it could clear up some confusion
1. Preface

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
  
Preface  
  
There are lines of centaur huntresses in this story. They are tribal, therefore; each is loosely based on a tribe of Indians. The lines are: Stars, descended of Deeana(Starvixen); Fire, descended of Red Vixen, Lost, descended of Star Voyager; Shadow, descended of Shadow Stalker; Earth, descended of Lady Lark; Storm, descended of Storm Cat; Voyager, descended of Glacial Lady; Water, descended of Blue Water; Light, descended of Radiant Light; and Wind, descended of Peregrine Falcon. The Colora Riviera is based on the Nez Perce and has three of these lines, Stars, the oldest, Fire, which came after the Rings were forged, and Light, whose foundation mare was in the final battle of the Second Age. The line of the Lost is of an unknown tribe, as the founding mare kept getting, well...lost. Shadow is of the Cherokee tribe, Earth of the Algonquien, Storm of the Cheyenne, Voyager of the Inuit, Water of the Seneca, and Wind of the Iroquois. More lines could surface as the story develops, for not all are known.   
  
The Colora Riviera has the two oldest lines, as I mentioned above. The mothers of the founding mares were thought to be unable to bear life and pleaded to the forces from which the lines were named. All lines are mighty in the ways of defending those who cannot defend themselves. They will not tolerate any evil endangering what they have worked so hard to achieve.   
  
Huntresses are almost always born to the lines that they are descended of, with eyes of varying shades of blue. Occasionally, a new foundation filly will be born. As to their abilities, they tend to be unusual. They see like eagles during the day, like owls at night. Hearing is very acute, so acute that they could hear someone sneeze from ten miles away. The sense of smell is highly developed, so they can trail what they are tracking as a wolf might. When they move, not a sound comes from their hooves. No tracks are left behind, as they move as though gravity has no hold on them. Scents are faint, fooling the others with keen noses as to when they passed through the area. Their aim is lethal, and they rarely miss their target.  
  
There are other gifts besides these abilities. These gifts surface as instinct shortly after the huntress becomes six years old. Healing is one of the gifts that they hold sacred. Healers with such a high success rate are practically unknown. Others are singers, they sing like sirens to draw their enemies into traps or sing to share joy, as elves do. And still, others teach whatever they can to those outside of the lines.   
  
Abilities and gifts start to resurface when the huntress is six years old. From the time she is one to the time she becomes six, all powers are dormant. This is to protect them from what they are too young to understand. Their maturity comes when they are sixteen, when biological aging slows drastically. Most of the great mares in the lines aged almost as elves do, yet death still comes to them. Many could bear foals well into their eighties because their biological age was no more than twenty. This is the ancient creed, that appears when danger is nigh.  
  
Not every filly born unto a line becomes a huntress, for the powers choose wisely. These are Daughters of Huntress Lines, and also have a high status among their people. Sons of Huntress lines do not have the abilities that huntresses would, either. Yet, if paired with a huntress or Daughter of a Huntress Line, then their daughters could just about be guaranteed to be huntresses.   
  
The Watchers(Veroandas) are an ancient fellowship that formed long after the Last Alliance disbanded. Many of them were Elemental Mages, with magic from each element. Some were huntresses who wished to see the outside world, and still others were true shaman. They moved as silently as the breeze and could avoid being seen by the outsiders(Riharan). This fellowship consists of many peoples, as centaurs felt that for the safety of all, the Riharan should be watched.  
  
Lesser dragons also play a part in this story. Colors range from brown, bronze, and gold to the rarer whites, silvers, and iridescencets. These dragons hoard no treasure, as they are descended of the noblest of them all. They do breathe fire and can be very fierce. If a centaur with empathic and/or telepathic abilities is near when they hatch, they become bound to this centaur in a process called 'Dragon-bonding.' If this lucky centaur is a huntress, they are termed 'Dragon-bound huntress'(amakaiya amarhea) in the Colora Riviera tribe. The lives of these lesser dragons are forever linked to their bound one, and die when their chosen one does. Irradecents are slower to mature than the others, and thus live longer. I hope this information will avoid some confusion. 


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
  
  
~Three rings for the Elven Kings under the sky,  
Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.   
One Ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,  
In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
A soft tapping sound alerted them to the presence of another. Leala, the true shaman of the village stepped inside the longhouse. Firelight glistened off the coats of all three centaurs. "Keroh Thunderbird, E dina Caladra Phoenix ura auia." The stallion nodded, allowing his granddaughter to assist her. Phoenix rose to her hooves, following Leala to the sacred area. "Caladra Phoenix, auia siy reah iemera."   
  
She nodded, curling up her golden legs to lay beside the bay roan mare. Leala stared into the light of the fire, going into a trance almost immediatly. Phoenix had gone into the trance just as quickly, then felt a horrid darkness. Their vision cleared of the black fog, revealing the land of Mordor. Dark forces were gathering there, in vast numbers. They sharply pulled away. "Mordor!" Leala cried. Her companion shot to her hooves, a frightened look in her eyes. The princess composed herself before trotting over to her grandfather.   
  
The entire village was in an uproar over what the shaman had cried. They felt the huntresses should protect them as the Veroandas did. They were the warriors, not the rest of the people. "Gregolo, weya sin'la marae ahn biyn koroja sho lara des vareena!" Her deep blue eyes snapped with anger, as she knew some of the Riharan were friends of her parents.   
  
High Chief Thunderbird let out a deep sigh. He was irritated with her. Only her parents had felt that they were part of the world. "Phoenix, sonyar parejas vera shil're bicasa thea vera invuelare. Sonya beya las bi sho inheria, be sonya ria presi vama." What he said only made her more angry. He still felt that they should not interfere with the others and their ways.  
  
Swiftly, she sprang into a gallop. Her long, swift strides carried her away from the village as she wished to get away from him. A rush of cold wind alerted her to a lesser dragon's appearance. "Di're sonya fae saemathena, Talitha?" The irradescent green let out an affirmative squawk, and gently took hold of Phoenix's arm with her talons. Talitha gently steered her bound huntress in the proper direction.  
  
The filly's keen eyes spotted a dirty cloak upon the dusty bank. She approached without fear, as few could harm her. Phoenix gently turned him over so that she could see his face, then felt for vital signs. His pulse was strong under her fingers; his breathing regular. The princess started a small fire and pulled him close to it. Her gaze shifted to Talitha and seconds later, a blanket fell over their guest. She brewed a tea meant to settle his stomach. That river could cause upset stomachs if one wasn't careful. A moan drew her attention back to him.  
  
"Where am I?" His voice shook indicating how cold he was. He blinked, startled. The hobbit had not expected to see a filly. Her golden bay coat shone in good health, and white snowflakes danced across her quarters and barrel. The filly's leather shirt was styled as to show her rank. Her abdomen showed plainly, and the straps rose over her shoulders on the diagonal.  
  
"You are in the forest of Harlindon. I am High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the Line of Fire. What is your name?" She spoke common well, and her accent was pleasent to the ear. An accent from her tribe.   
  
"My name is Frodo." He kept his gaze upon his hands. Unease flowed through him, compounded by confusion. The most unexpected events had been occuring over the past few days. First, his missing finger had mysteriously reappeared, as real as before. Tidings of Shelob's children near Rivendell had flooded through the ears of those counted as elf-friends. Small dragon-like creatures had been flying around them without fear, and one lay upon Phoenix's back.   
  
Voices floated through the forest, catching their attention. Talitha let out a surprised sound before flying towards the source. The dragoness guided them to the very person they were looking for. He was sitting up, wrapped in a blanket and sitting next to a small campfire. A centaur filly who was clearly sixteen years old was with him. "Mr. Frodo!" Samwise cried. "I'm sure glad to see that you're all right!"   
  
Phoenix shot to her hooves, sensing a danger towards the people she had recently helped. She handed the tea she had made to Frodo. "If you swallowed any of the water, that should help." Her gaze was fixed upon the forest near the bank. Her eyes were hard with anger.   
  
Thunderbird emerged from the shadows with a large group of braves. His eyes snapped in anger. How dare she defy him?! He grabbed his granddaughter by the arm and pulled her away from them. His hand descended across her cheek in a harsh slap. "Phoenix, thea ria Riharan! Bes da ali thora cquera cria shil're sonya!" The chief slapped her again, enraged by her behavior. Why on the creators' world would she help those who could kill her?  
  
Gandalf had enough. Thunderbird was over-stepping his boundries as chief and grandfather. "High Chief Thunderbird, your granddaughter has shown a member of our company a great kindness." A twinkle sprang into his eyes, as he noticed something within the filly that even she was unaware of as of yet. "Besides, I doubt you could stop a dragon-bound huntress, even if she is your granddaughter."   
  
Thunderbird pulled back, startled. The Gray Wanderer was more intelligent than he gave him credit for. It was infurieating. "If you wish to deal with her, wizard, then by all means do." He flung her to them, causing her to fall to the ground within the protective circle of the group. Dust and stones flung up by her descent smothered the fire instantly. "Just remember: if she doesn't come back alive, I know where to find you." With that final threat, they vanished into the darkness of the forest.   
  
Confused expressions graced the faces of the humans, hobbits, elf and dwarf. How could he be so cruel to her, yet act over-protective at the same time? Phoenix pushed herself into an upright position. The grit and gravel were rough under her hands as she struggled to get a decent breath of air into her lungs. Minute scratches and scuffs lined the side she had fallen upon.   
  
She attempted to curl her legs up under her, and then grimaced. Huntresses shouldn't be treated the way he treated her when he felt concerned. Even those recently matured, even herself, when she became sixteen two days ago, were entitled more respect than that. Few beings could harm them, and those that could knew that, by sheer instinct, the huntress knew their weak points. No, she would never go back if she found them to be true friends. True friends were worth loosing a family over, for they would become as her new one. Her inherit courage came from deep within. She would never submit to such treatment again. They had no idea of the precious jewel they had lost because they guarded it so. This gem would glisten among the peoples of Middle Earth, not just centaurs alone. 


	3. Chapter 2: Your Adventure Begins

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix rose to her hooves after a few minutes, glaring in the direction the members of her tribe had taken. The very trees seemed to tremble under her gaze. She was very angry, at what they hadn't a clue. They had felt the rejection of other peoples before, so what was this all about? "Phoenix, why was your grandfather so angry?" Frodo inquired, getting over his scare at last.   
  
Her glare faded away and was replaced by a distant, sad expressoin. "Thunderbird puts all outsiders in the same catagory." A mournful sigh came from her before she continued. "He feels that all are ruthless barbarians, cold-blooded murderers that would turn on a cenatur at a moment's notice." Tears began flowing down her face, startling them. Sam gently placed his hand upon her golden foreleg in an attempt to calm her. Once her emotions were under her control, she continued. "All trust for the others that could have been in his being was shattered fourteen years ago, when orcs killed my parents. Grandpa chose," she spat, "to forget that I was with them. The orcs tried to kill me, but one of the Dunedain saved my life." A shudder ran through her, causing dust and dirt to fall from her coat.   
  
They looked at eachother, startled. Phoenix had a difficult childhood from that moment on, but remembered the mercy showed to her and bestowed it upon others. Truly, she was a remarkable filly. Gandalf placed his hand upon her arm, further calming her. She wiped the tears from her face and composed herself. Finally, he spoke. "Phoenix, there is little you can do here. Long has the outside world forgotten about centaurs. Now your adventure begins." She met his gaze without fear.   
  
Why would a huntress have need to fear a wizard? Phoenix followed them as they forded the river once more. Talitha flew next to her bound huntress, chirping softtly. "What are your people like?" Legolas inquired. He couldn't resist the urge to inquire that of her anymore.   
  
A laugh came from her, a happy one. "Well, Sir Elf,"   
  
"Call me Legolas." he declared.  
  
"Legolas, my tribe is called Colora Riviera. Many believe the outward markings upon our coats is a manifestation of the spirt. We live in rhythm with nature and her seasons, respecting all life. Mostly, we avoid the other tribes because my grandfather feels that they would dilute our brilliant color." She shrugged. "I have yet to see that happen, even with those who associate with them. Great feasts are held at the beginning of each season to celebrate new life. Each season, we feel, is a new creation. Our stories of creation are in a ballad form, and are sung at the ceremonies and celebrations. Ballads are also the way our history is preserved for others." A cloud seemed to cross her face as they continued into the evening hours. "There is something you must know. When one who was part of my tribe, or a friend to one passes on, a single lock of tail hair is braided. This is done to let the spirit know that they are not forgotten, and are missed."   
  
They stopped to make camp. Sam set down his packs with the rest of them as Phoenix started a fire. She carefully arranged the tinder in the center of a bare ring before striking her iron pyrite against a thick slab of flint. Once she blew the flame into life, the larger dead fall was added to keep it going. He shook his head in wonder.   
  
A loud metallic sound made her spin in fright. Her tension melted away when she realized that Gimli had set down what he had been holding. She brushed the dirt from herself, casting her blue gaze about the camp. Legolas grew tense. "I feel eyes watching us." He placed his hand upon his bow, looking about to find the spy. Danger wasn't imminent, but in his travels he had learned to be careful. Phoenix looked over then approached him. Her hand was light on his shoulder, pausing his action.  
  
She gazed forcefully out into the darkness. "Screech Owl, stop it!" Her voice bore the authority of her rank, and the force of her power. Apologetically, Phoenix turned to them. "He's a Watcher. I guess some of my people were more worried about me than my grandfather was."  
  
Screech Owl appeared out of nowhere, startling the Fellowship. "Caladra Phoenix, sonya ria ne gorota viagora. Risha clela va sho rina." He sounded like a subordinate trying to persuade the commander to do something.  
  
Phoenix's gaze grew hard. "Lu sho Veroandas ki'la remar coroco ali niya kindari, E kia." She cut him off with a single gesture. Her very bearing was angry, and he knew he was treading on thin ice. "E losha loatta sonya'ri debin varas loatta E ora sho inharia ali ah tilo shithra's auras. Shithra de verah thea ria dinare. Amakaiya amarheas sin las bi zerare fera periabin deya amadira. Screech Owl, di'la d'hera mey ahn artebin auia adventerosa. Lisha siy sho mela vazera navabin niyarisas."   
  
A troubled expression came to his face, but he left. None of them saw the evil grin that spread its way over his face as he vanished into the darkness. Outside the fire's light, the long grasses of the plaines reflected cold moonlight.  
  
"Phoenix," Gimli began, "what is a Watcher"   
  
The huntress smiled and lay down near the fire. All awaited her explaination. "Veroandas, we call them. They are an ancient fellowship, Gimli. Their motions are as silent as the breeze and they easily avoid being seen. Most of them are elemental mages, like Screech Owl, son of Wise Owl. Some are huntresses who wished to see the outside world, and others, like my father, Distant Storm, were shaman. The fellowship keeps an eye on the outside world to protect all centaurs."  
  
"What are the abilities of huntresses?" Frodo sounded very curious, as he had never heard of them before.   
  
"All huntresses have certain abilities. During the light of day, we see as eagles do. Under the light of the moon, we see as owls do. Our hearing is very acute, we could hear the tiniest sneeze even if the person were ten miles away from our location. As you've seen, we leave no trace of our presence visible to eyes. Only rarely would one be found. We pick upon scents easily. I'd better warn you; the aim of a huntress is lethal. We rarely miss our target." She wasn't very uneasy about telling them this, as the hobbits had a very friendly feel about them. As a matter of fact, all of them felt like they were her friends. And all of this after only one afternoon of travel. "Oh, I almost forgot. Huntresses have a bit of a sixth sense about danger. We can feel it coming from a long way off."   
  
"Not much could take you by surprise then. What a useful ability." Gimli declared.   
  
"Only those who mean to harm, Gimli. If they mean no harm to anyone, the huntress won't percieve them as dangerous." Her clarification surprised them. "What? I don't want anyone to expect what I cannot do."   
  
She settled down near the fire with the rest of them after they had finished their dinner. A large blanket was drapped over her and she voiced her gratitude. I so want to stay with them. They feel more like my family than my family does. Not even my brother treated me with such love and respect. Could this just be how they feel about a new person with them, or is it true friendship? Her eyes slid shut as sleep came over her. Her breathing steadied into a sleeping rhythm.   
  
Sam turned to Gandalf. "I feel like I've known Phoenix for my entire life. How could that be?"   
  
"She is a Huntress of the line of Fire. The fire of life knows its own; which is why you feel like you've known her for so long. As a matter of fact, I think we all feel that way." His reply made them think. It was true, when they had seen her, they had felt like a long-lost friend or even sister had been found. The Princess struck them as an elven spirit would, with a light that was unparalelled by any other living being in the world.   
  
Frodo sighed. I know she has something to offer us. Phoenix was meant to come with us. Could this be what the spirit called Firestorm meant? He said that a daughter of fire would become one with the Fellowship of the Ring. Is she the one he meant? The hobbit didn't even realize that he was dozing off. The day had been hard on him as well. That, and the returning darkness was trying to get to him once more. The only way he could keep resisting was if he rested when he needed to. Sleepily, he reached for his blanket and wrapped it about himself. Within minutes he followed Phoenix into dreamland, a place where they were out of evil's reach. 


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Dream

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix woke with a start. She'd had a terrible nightmare, and not even the warm golden light of the morning sun was calming her. Trembling overcame her, revealing her fear to them. Gandalf gently placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Phoenix, what frightens you so?"   
  
She looked up at him, as she had yet to stand. "I had a dream, more like a warning." Her eyes glistened with tears. The dream had terrified her, and that was a rare happening to a huntress.   
  
"Tell me." His comand was gentle.   
  
I  
  
An elven verse sounded in the distance, yet all about her, flame burned, wasting the land. A great, flame-ringed eye burned with the anger and hatred of evil. The eye was only feet from her, but she still seemed to be hidden from its sight. Then, a dark and shadowy form became of this monstrosity. From this dark ethereal mist came the form of a living one. Sauron, the Dark Lord had returned. "My master ring," he hissed, "is re-forged. The King of Gondor will fall and those despicable Halflings will know the true meaning of pain."  
  
He raised his hand to the darkened sky. His ring flashed. "To me, my Dark Huntresses. Come to the Land of Mordor with my Ring Wraiths. Dark Huntresses, children of true shadow, leave those of the light behind and come to me. Let us spread darkness over the land." Sauron lowered his hand and with the other, he lightly touched the fire. "Such is the strength of their spirit. Something that seems so fragile never really is. There is strength in their flames of life." His voice took on an angered tone. "The lines of Stars, Fire and Light will try to be a light in my dark domain. Sadly, those ancient huntresses no longer exists. I would have loved to kill those three. They managed to keep me from taking Isildur's body as my own. Manwe just had to give them that power." He became even more angry. "Elrond will pay dearly for what he did to me. Rivendell will be the first to fall."  
  
/I  
  
All of the present members of the Fellowship looked at her in shock. Phoenix bore tidings of great sorrow. Legolas leapt to his feet. "We have to get to Rivendell as soon as possible! Lord Elrond does not know of this!" His cry prompted the others to leap to their feet. Talitha chirped in agreement, her warm brown eyes flashing in anger. Shadowfax came into the group, with enough mounts for the others. He nickered a greeting to the huntress, and she returned on in kind. They took off for Rivendell at a dead gallop. Phoenix and Talitha kept up with them, not bothering to relax. This run was to save life, not to have fun.  
  
~  
  
Lord Elrond paused at a window, hiding a smile easily. Aragorn, King of Gondor, had come with Arwen, his queen. It had been so long since he'd seen them, and now they were here. He met them on the path, where fallen leaves were underfoot, to his house when they were only part of the way towards his home. "Welcome back. Both of you have been missed."   
  
"It is good to be back, Lord Elrond. Has Bilbo Baggins heard that the Shire has recovered?" Aragorn inquired. The vivid beauty of the land that had been wrought with the soil Galadriel had given to Samwise Gamgee was still strong on his mind.   
  
"Yes, he's heard. We should go inside before..." An evil screech cut him off. Cries came from other elves as they ran for cover. Any cover: the beautiful trees, houses, gardens, anything to hide from this creature. A large spider stood in the middle of the clearing, not caring about the children of the light. Talitha shot out of between, her eyes blazing in fury. The cold wind attracted the spider's attention, prompting it to reach up. She dodged. Fire shot from her mouth, burning the vile creature.  
  
It shrieked in rage. The spider shot silk at her in an attempt to cocoon her. She vanished between just in time to avoid it. Fire seared the silk to ashes, rendering it harmless. A growl escaped her when Aragorn tried to enter the battle. She knew who he was, and didn't want him harmed. Besides, she'd fought this spider before and knew its moves. Another breath of flame hit the evil creature, not extinguishing for quite a while.   
  
In a blind rage, it clubbed the young dragoness out of the sky and descended upon her with fury in its eyes. She acted stunned until the last second, then let out her firey attack. The force of her flames made the spider fall back with a resounding crash. It squirmed around, trying to get its eight feet underneath itself again. Talitha shot back into the air, shrieking in rage. This creature had defiled the forests of Middle Earth long enough. Yet flame had to kill it from within if that was the way of death. Suddenly, the sounds of rapidly galloping hooves reached their ears. Who would becoming so quickly, and were they coming to help against this darkness? 


	5. Chapter 4: Second Age Revalations

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix slid to a halt in the elven clearing. "Talitha, carisa amakaiya!" she cried. The lesser dragoness flashed between and was at her huntress's side in an instant. The spider shrieked in rage, the huntress's light was nearly blinding it. Her gaze became fierce, hard, filled with anger. Talitha had let her know what she'd picked up from the spider's mind. "Miska denomo loatta nocta caribos." She was anything but kind as she said that. An arrow flew through the air, and pierced an eye that had been burnt by the dragoness.   
  
Talitha darted back in, flaming all the way. She wasn't about to let the spider get away. Phoenix stepped over to the horse Legolas had been riding, and whispered something to the elf. He let another arrow fly and it hit the spider in a very vulnerable spot. Flame raced along the arrow and was introduced to the inside of the evil spider. Ashes alone remained after a few minutes. These ashes blew away in the cold wind that had sprung from the north.  
  
Gandalf was relieved to see that the elves hadn't been harmed in this attack. He approached Elrond, his eyes grave. "Something serious has happened. It involves all of us and must be discussed in private." The enlarged group filed to the place where the Fellowship had been formed less than a year before. Then the wizard spoke once more. "This is High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the line of Fire. She was the inheritor of her father's true shaman abilities and she would be best tell you what she saw."   
  
Phoenix stepped forward, her raven black tail swishing slightly. She bowed politely, drawing attention to her lower legs. They were the same gold as her base coat, not black like her tail. What she did next drew their attention back to her. "Corta anyo." Her greeting caused Elrond to blink. It was that of a huntress to an elf-lord. He hadn't heard that language years.   
  
"Sina dosena." He replied, causing a smile to come across her face. He had known Prairie Song. "What news do you bring, Phoenix?"   
  
Her expression became sorrowful. "I am regretting having to bring such ill tidings, but you must be warned. I saw this by way of a dream: Fire burned all around, wasting the land. In the middle of this fire, was an eye that seemed ringed by it. Slowly, an ethereal mist enclosed this area then took on the form of the living. Sauron to be exact. He became solid, living in the middle of the blaze. And yet he made no move to leave. His master ring was re-forged somehow. The Dark Lord called forth his Dark Huntresses; told them to come to Mordor with his Ring Wraiths. He is targeting Rivendell, the hobbits, and Gondor as well as the Huntress lines of Stars, Fire and Light."   
  
Phonenix's deep blue eyes glistened with tears as they spilled over. Talitha chirped in an attempt to comfort her. Elrond got to his feet, moved by her emotion. The usually reserved elf-lord drew her into a comforting hug. "Phoenix, you have saved many lives by telling us this now. Despair is not needed now, but courage. E losha loatta Cora Loa siy denora sonyar cornoadas. Sonyar nievlos ria corsaiya diasha."   
  
Her tears stopped and she looked at him in surprise. Why would he say that? "Di sonya friya le?" She sounded very surprised; as no two of the Colora Riviera looked exactly alike.   
  
"Siya, E friya le. Sonya cira dura coroasta." Phoenix dried her tears as Lord Elrond pulled away. It had been a long day for those who had come at a gallop. Talitha gratefully nudged him, giving her thanks in her own way. "The hour is late and you have traveled far. Perhaps some rest will see you back to your feet."   
  
Most went to bet, yet Aragorn and Gandalf stayed with the elf-lord. "Lord Elrond, how do you know her language?" Aragorn inquired. Gandalf bore a curious expression, because he had never known this either.   
  
Elrond's eyes grew dark with memory. "I knew a group of Huntresses from the Colora Riviera. The one called Prairie Song taught me their language." He seemed to become lost in the story. "The group was led by Starpromise, the great great granddaughter of Starvixen. Radiant Light was a recognized foundation filly. In the last battle of the Second Age, all thirty of them went behind enemy lines and caused major trouble. The Dark huntresses couldn't stop them, only delay the inevitable."   
  
~f  
  
Elrond stood alone upon the stone ledge in Mount Doom. He stared in the direction Isildur had taken, stunned. Soft foot falls drew his attention back to his location. Three huntresses came up to him, bearing the marks of a lengthy battle. "Corta anyo, Lord Elrond." Starpromise panted. She leaned upon Radiant Light, keeping most of her weight off of her left front leg. Prairie Song choked back a sob.   
  
"The others are walking among the spirits now. We are the only ones that survived." She was very upset, yet needed time to recover before mourning her fallen comrades. "That is something we will never forget."   
  
"Something dark has happened. The One Ring has influenced Isildur. He has taken it, not destroyed it." His statement caused all three of them to stand upright in anger. The group of four left Mount Doom, heading for the camp of the Last Alliance. After their injuries were treated, the huntresses went to Isildur's tent.   
  
Prairie Song lightly tapped the canvas tent, prompting Isildur to call out. "Enter!" They came into the tent, surprising him. "Huntresses, I am sorry to hear of your loss."   
  
Starpromise looked him in the eye. "We have heard of yours as well. As we mourn for our fallen allies, so he is numbered among them." She stopped, fearing what she was about to say.  
  
"Isildur of Gondor," Prairie Song began, "the One Ring is influencing you. Don't listen to it, for the ring will betray you."   
  
Radiant Light spoke up. "This ring has nothing to balance the darkness, anger and hatred that went into forging it. You have a balance within your heart, but this ring will destroy it with betrayal."   
  
Starpromise finally got her nerve back up. "The very stars cry out in anger. The Ring to Rule them All is not something to be taken lightly. Only where it was made can it be unmade. Isildur, please destroy it, before it destroys you."   
  
He glared at them. All seemed sincerely concerned for him, but they did not understand. "The ring is mine now. I will not destroy it, for it is precious to me." At this statement, Starpromise and Radiant Light left.   
  
Prairie Song's gazed at him sadly. "Then this is all I can do for you, King of Gondor." She placed a silver chain about his neck. "By the powers of the Maia, by those of Manwe himself, protect this King among men from the darkness that would invade him."   
  
f~  
  
Unaware that he had been telling them about this, he pulled himself back to the present. "They tried to help Isildur, be he wouldn't listen to their council. Perhaps this is the legacy of the ring." The usually reserved elf-lord seemed to be slumped over in his chair as he stared out into the trees of his home.  
  
Aragorn stood and clasped his father-in-law's shoulder in sympathy. Silently, the King of Gondor joined his wife in bed. Gandalf's piercing gaze settled upon his friend. "I knew it pained you to speak of that battle. Now I know why. You lost many friends, not all of them elves. Perhaps," he mused, "the Dark Huntresses have something to do with this." 


	6. Chapter 5: Flight to Mirkwood

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix looked out over Rivendell. She had never thought that she would be in a place so beautiful. Only in the ancient ballads had this place been described and they paled in comparison to the real place. She pushed back a stray lock of her raven black hair and stretched. Quickly, she braided her hair and made sure she'd combed all the tangles out of her tail. A rush of cold air alerted her to Talitha's return, as well as the happy chirp that was given off at the moment of arrival.   
  
A voice called out her name, and he sounded startled. She silently approached the place where the cry had originated from and saw Frodo with an older hobbit. Not a sound had come from her hooves so they didn't realize she had come. "Telling him tales, Frodo? Or did he just scream my name for fun?" Humor was evident in her tone, yet her sudden appearance startled both of them. Their expressions made her burst out into laughter. When she finally got herself under control she asked, "Did you forget that huntresses have a keener sense of hearing than an average centaur?"   
  
Frodo chuckled, scratching his head. "I didn't have a chance to tell him before he shouted." He stood up. "Phoenix, this is Bilbo Baggins, the Ring Bearer before me. Bilbo, this is High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the line of Fire."   
  
Phoenix curled up her golden legs so she could meet Bilbo's gaze easily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bilbo. Chadesera." Bilbo blinked before he realized that she had greeted him as a huntress would a hobbit.   
  
"It is nice to meet you as well, Phoenix. Please forgive me, but I don't know the proper response to your greeting." He seemed a little nervous as he didn't know what her reaction would be.   
  
"That is simple enough to remedy. Come here." she commanded, her eyes twinkling. He stepped closer to her and was immediately wrapped up in a hug. Surprised, he found himself returning it. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Such is the way a hobbit greets a huntress, Bilbo."   
  
Talitha fluttered down to them, her eyes grave. The images she sent to her bound huntress caused her to shoot to her hooves. She was trembling with suppressed rage. Not even the beauty of Rivendell would calm her from rage at their incompitance. "Veroandas! Thea ki'la zera denomos loatta nocta caribos!" Her anger startled the elves. Such was not well known within their way of life. Out of all of them, only Elrond and Arwen had understood what she had said. Apparently the Watchers were not going to aid the huntresses in defending anything. "Talitha, is Firesprite's group still in the Shire?" An affirmative chirp calmed her. "Tell her that urocs are coming. Let her know how many you saw so the forces are spread evenly." Her command prompted the dragoness to flash between.  
  
A great screech caused all to cover their ears. It was a cry of agony, yet who had let it out? A very different voice came to Phoenix, clear as a bell, the voice of her mother. She warned of the imminate attack upon Rivendell. All had to leave. "Rivendell must be evacuated! His dark forces are coming!" Her cry snapped the elves out of their startled stupor. Talitha reappeared, squacking urgently. That sudden reappearance lent speed to the elves. Most had not seen war since the Second Age. All split off into groups and ran off, knowing that the dark one would not be able to follow them all at this point.   
  
Lord Elrond accompanied the Fellowship as they fled over the mountains. As Phoenix was with them, they found an easy path that was as swift as it was smooth. Yet with the trail so high up along the crest of the mountain, the danger presented itself just as well as the speed. He felt sorrow at leaving the only home he had known for centuries. Yet, he would have to leave it anyhow to go to their Grey Haven. Hours passed as they ran along the paths and passes of the mountains.  
  
They halted their flight, as they were within the forest of Mirkwood. Legolas called out in Sindaran, and a group of Wood Elves appeared. "What do you mean, my Prince? Danger outside our borders?" He sounded inquisitive and a little disbelieving. Then, he noticed the huntress. Phoenix stood her ground as he approached, an angered light in her eyes. "As if friendship with a dwarf wasn't bad enough, now you bring a centaur?!"   
  
He found himself gazing to the tree tops, leaves, and heavens. "Your overconfidence is your undoing. If a huntress with very little battle experience could knock you down, what would a battle-hardened enemy do?" Her angered demeanor shifted to one that was a little more reserved. "Why do you not believe your Prince? The signs of the times are all around you! Legolas has no reason to lie, you overconfident fool!"   
  
The elf got back to his feet and slapped her face. Talitha let out an angered rumble and snapped at him. He jumped back barely avoiding her jaws as they snapped shut with the sound of thunder. Smoke curled from her nose as the fire started to burn. "Talitha, don't. He isn't worth your fire." Phoenix glared at him. "Besides, elven archers will be needed, even though he doesn't believe it yet."   
  
Laughter sounded from behind the scouts. "My son would not lie about anything so serious. He hasn't lied about anything a day in his life." 


	7. Chapter 6: Chadesera

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil showed himself, bringing forth a startled gasp from Phoenix. His presence was regal, a little irritated with his scouts, yet still open-minded. He was studiously ignoring Gimli. She could sense them more easily than she thought. The huntress shook slightly, coming back to herself. Thranduil was looking at her. "Corta anyo." When she noticed his confusion, she hid a smile. "Corta anyo is the greeting a huntress gives to a ruling elf."   
  
Legolas suppressed a grin. It was rare that one so confused his father. But then again, these days were confusing. The Huntress line of Earth had not come into Mirkwood for centuries, so many elves had forgotten to act. "Please join us. We do have other guests."   
  
They followed the group into the heart of Mirkwood. Bilbo was startled by the change. No longer were they living in the cave of old, now they lived among the trees in the beauty of nature as the elves of Rivendell did. What had happened to cause this beautiful change? All seemed to blend together in the simplistic ease of nature.  
  
Frodo was tackled by two particular hobbits and he rolled along with their hug, gathering leaves and other forest debris on his clothes. "Merry, Pippin, mind your armour!" he laughed. "The mithril shirt that Bilbo gave me is keeping you from skewering me, but you're forgetting your own strength!" They pulled back and helped him to his feet. Only then did they notice Phoenix as she quietly stood nearby, her eyes glittering as she held back laughter.   
  
"Frodo, who is she?" Pippin inquired.   
  
He shook his head before beginning the introductions. "Merry, Pippin, this is High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the Line of Fire. Phoenix, this is Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck." Phoenix curled up her legs before speaking.  
  
"Chadesera Merry and Pippin." she stated. In their delight about her using their nicknames, they leapt at her. A fierce three-way hug was shared. The other two hobbits could hold it in no longer. They burst out laughing. Surprised, Merry and Pippin released her. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. That was the proper response to my greeting. But," she chuckled, "it must have been a funny sight: two armoured hobbits hugging a huntress."   
  
Phoenix got to her hooves, chuckling softly. They livened up the fellowship. Abruptly, her good humor cut off. Talitha let out a squeal. A dark shadow seemed to pass between herself and those with her. It grew so dark that she shone like a light, a fire in the night.  
  
"Sonya ria amarhea amakaiya, merama ali fueja. E se sonyar corasta, amarhea. Le siy las melare ura sonya."   
  
"Zerale!" Her light flared, driving away the darkness a little. "E cria mi auras vaprocete mi kindari byin sho Riharan! Sonya nocta siy caribore ahn Mordor!" Phoenix's light shot out again, driving the darkness away. In exhaustion, she dropped to the ground. Panting, she desperately tried to remain conscious. That had been a very trying trial upon her and now darkness came over her. Not the darkness of evil, but of sleep. A recently matured huntress simply did not have the stamina to do what she had done for as long as she had done it. Talitha nudged her bound huntress in an attempt to wake her. When that didn't work, she turned to Legolas.   
  
The image of a centaur's bed came to his mind and the sense of a question. "There is one large enough for her..." He trailed off, remembering the area. Then, he felt another question. "Yes, she can borrow it." A grateful chirp came from her as she vanished between. Suddenly, she reappeared and took Phoenix back with her.   
  
"What happened to her?" Pippin sounded nearly demanding. He was so confused that it showed upon his face.   
  
"Peregrine Took," Gandalf began, instantly getting his attention "Phoenix was confronted by a Dark Huntress on a shamanistic plane. If it took that much out of a direct descendant of Prairie Song, then the powers of Mordor have grown greater."   
  
Thranduil gazed at them. How could they be so concerned about her? She wasn't Prairie Song; nay, that mare had passed on long before. "Legolas, I want her to tell me what it was she saw."   
  
"Father..."   
  
"Don't question me. That is my decision. I would rather have it from the source." He stalked away, leaving his son behind. Legolas rolled his eyes, irritated by his father's attitude.   
  
~  
  
Talitha curled up next to her huntress. I wish I could've helped her. Why couldn't I? Did she have to do that on her own? A sigh inflated her flanks before she settled once again. The brown and green blankets wrinkled a little as she cuddled up to Phoenix in a protective manner.  
  
~*  
  
Phoenix stirred under the warmth of the sun. Her eyes opened, revealing the tall grasses of the plains. She managed to get to an upright position, then a sudden dizziness swam through her. "E ora soh desayu." The filly trembled with the effort of staying in an upright position.   
  
A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder causing the dizziness to flee. "After what you went through, I'm surprised your dreaming so soon." The mare's voice was like a song bird's sweetest melody. Phoenix looked up into the face of Prairie Song. 


	8. Chapter 7: Thranduil's Folly

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
Note: Thank you, Abskii. Your comments are appriciated.That's the encouragement one  
needs to keep going!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cora Loa? But...how?" Phoenix sounded very confused.   
  
Prairie Song smiled and helped her to her hooves. "Phoenix, I knew you would need my help when Dark Star attacked you. But I didn't realize how powerful you truly were. That power is what I am here to awaken. Come." She followed her ancestress into a clearing then into its center. "Auras ali niya cornomadas, halo mey lisha. Besta vala Phoenix sho sisay ali corasta. Sha siy ah merama ali fueja." The fatigue she felt melted away like snow under the sun. She stood strong, meeting Prairie Song's gaze. "Now you must wake."  
  
*~  
  
"Cora Loa!" Phoenix cried as she sat up sharply.  
  
"Take it easy, Phoenix. You were out since yesterday afternoon." Legolas supplied. He turned around to give her some privacy. "My father wishes to see you. He wants you to tell him what you told Lord Elrond."   
  
She let out a snort. "Lord Elrond could tell him just as easily." the filly retorted, then she sighed as she dressed. "I'm ready, Legolas. Show me the way." The huntress followed him to the throne room. She revealed her dream to him and he snorted.   
  
"I doubt he would move against the Wood Elves."  
  
Phoenix groaned. "He will! Sauron will take Mirkwood when the fancy strikes him. Didn't some of the elves of Mirkwood help in the final battle of the Second Age? You are as stubborn as my grandfather! I'm not trying to deceive you, only warn you! Sho nocta ne Mordor kia masa tierla sonya ali snonya'ri las caraiendo!" She sharply turned and cantered out of the palace.   
  
"I'll never understand huntresses." Thranduil sighed.  
  
Legolas gazed at his father intensely. "Father, I too, feel the threat Mordor poses. Why can't you?" The king dismissed his son with a gesture. Legolas left in anger. Phoenix noticed his expression and laughed.  
  
"Such an expression doesn't suit you, my friend." Her chuckling lightened the mood for the others of the fellowship.   
  
Galdalf looked up, his expression grave. "We must go. The Fellowship of the Ring cannot remain here without bringing udue danger."   
  
Phoenix watched them for a few seconds. She felt something pulling her towards them. ~Caladra, they are your family. You are their hope. Do not let them go without you.~ The spiritual voice faded away as she sprang into a trot.   
  
"Wait!" They stopped, surprised. What had gotten into her? She would be safer in Mirkwood, away from them. "I feel that my path lays with you. Don't try to tell me that I would be safer here. Huntresses learn fast, and there could be a place where only instinct would serve as a guide. I don't want any of you to get hurt." She was deadly serious about what she was saying. Her friends could see that she had ablities that were needed for their journey.   
  
Once the Fellowship had vanished into the trees, they relaxed a little. The children of Shelob wouldn't attack them while they were in the company of a lesser dragon and a huntress of the line of Fire. Darkness had fallen by the time they got out of the wood.   
  
A clear, piping call floated across the meadow. Phoenix answered with the call of a sleepy lark. Another huntress emerged from the shadows, from the line of earth. "Phoenix, why travel in this company? They attract danger."   
  
"Like we don't Gaia? They are my friends and my path lays with them for there are:   
  
Three rings for the Elven Kings under the sky  
Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.   
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
The One Ring has returned, and with it the Dark Lord. Rally the huntresses for a war approaches." 


	9. Chapter 8: Ancient Creed

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gaia faded into the darkness as only a huntress could. Phoenix turned back to her friends to explain the other filly's reaction. "Few huntresses believe that the ancient creed exists anymore, and less the ancient ballads. So very few have been born of the ancient type that it faded into legend. Yet my grandmother told me many more were being born at the time my mother was. Lightning Bird, my mother, was of the ancient creed."   
  
They continued during her explanation. Frodo silently mused about what had been revealed unto them. Finally, he spoke up. "It strikes me now. Phoenix, you are also of the ancient type. I can feel the power about you."   
  
She gazed at him sidelong. "Sonya di'la losha hala rija sonya ria."   
  
They looked confused until Gandalf chuckled. "You are right, Frodo. Like Prairie Song, Phoenix is of those ancient powers. Her recent trials have brought them to life. Like the huntresses of lore, she could be a kindred spirit unto the elves."   
  
Phoenix lightly slapped his shoulder, telling him that he had said enough. They had a long way to go yet and had better save their breath. She took the lead, instinct alone guiding her. The path was rough and often they stumbled yet they persevered. Beautiful crystal columns seemed to grow out from the ground, awing the Fellowship.  
  
The huntress paused, looking back at them. "Come on, this is only the gate. We still must pass the Gatekeeper. Stay close to me." Phoenix slowly entered the crystalline field. Her friends stayed close to her and to eachother. They felt as though they were being watched. The princess froze, her left front hoof lightly resting upon the ground.   
  
A glow light the crystal from within; a glow that was like fire light. Wind whirled among the columns then revealed the form of the first immortal mare of the Colora Riviera. Her ice blue eyes were harsh and cold, anger in her bearing. "Why have you come here? This place has been forgotten for centuries. Choose your reply wisely, for it could be the last thing you say." Her tone was hard and cold like ice from centuries of isolation. She knew not what had become of her friends as she had never been able to leave this place.   
  
"Shihara Spira, E sho Caladra Phoenix, amarhea amakaiya ali sho Ligwa ali Fueja. Aui Riharan ria mi felyas." Talitha lightly touched the huntress's shoulder, indicating that Gandalf wished to speak. He stepped forward so that he was next to her, standing before the Gatekeeper, unafraid.  
  
"Winter Serenity, we are the Fellowship of the Ring. A little less than a year ago, the Ring Bearer destroyed the One Ring. Yet Sauron lived on and re-forged it."   
  
Her cold eyes didn't even blink. "What of Boromir of Gondor? Is he not with you?"   
  
Aragorn spoke up, knowing that it was his place. "Boromir of Gondor walks among the spirits now. We brought Phoenix into the Fellowship for it is where her path led."   
  
The High Princess spoke again. "Winter Serenity, Middle Earth is once again falling into darkness, as it did three thousand years ago. We must raise the armies to defense before it is too late."  
  
The cold frozeness of winter melted away from her; the harsh bearing vanished. "For so long I was trapped here." she whispered. "Now the event I have feared has happened." She quit whispering and stood firm. "Come with me." Winter Serenity guided them through the crystal labyrinth and into the very room the Last Alliance had formed in so long ago.  
  
In response to Phoenix's power, lights flared to life. The filly was drawn to a crystal orb that glowed softly in the front of the large cavern. Her hands lightly touched the sphere causing the glow to become brighter. "Riharan felyas, terah siy gorota vigoria biyn nocta." Her song-like voice was soft, yet what she had just done had summoned armies of men, elves, dwarves and even hobbits.   
  
Into the cave system they filed, each unto his own. In a very different part of the cavern, a large group of huntresses filed in. Phoenix shuddered, feeling the presence of a lost sisay. One that had, however briefly known Prairie Song and Sierra, her granddaughter twice removed. Yet she could sense that he had known of another, known her well. She removed her hands from the crystal orb leaving the light of the torches as the only illumination. 


	10. Chapter 9: Summoning

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
The large army appeared a little confused. How had they gotten into this large, damp and still, well lit cavern? A few of the elves recognized the room and felt tension creep into their being. Very few could do as Prairie Song had done. Winter Serenity stepped forward, drawing their attention. "The event ancient huntresses feared has occurred. For those of you who haven't heard, the Master Ring was re-forged and Sauron has returned. All who live upon Middle Earth are in danger; therefore, the powers of the Huntress Line of Fire have brought you to the place the Last Alliance formed in."   
  
An elf that appeared troubled stepped forward. "Winter Serenity, only Prairie Song had the ability to summon armies through that stone. She's been walking among the spirits for many years."   
  
A sad smile graced the face of the Gatekeeper. One that not even the flickering light of the torches could fully illuminate. "Who is to say her direct descendant would be unable to? Phoenix has the powers her ancestress did. She is among those who know the danger for what it is."  
  
They scattered to find what they needed for the battles against Mordor. Phoenix glanced at Frodo and saw him rub his shoulder. Concern nearly overwhelmed her, then a healer's instincts thrust it away. "What's wrong?"   
  
Frodo sighed as he removed his hand; realizing that he had to tell her. "Early on in the Third Age's War of the Ring I was stabbed by a Morgul blade. I very nearly became a wraith, but Lord Elrond managed to save me. The growing darkness must be effecting it."   
  
In sympathy, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'd better get going. I have a feeling that Sam'll need our help." They vanished into an opening that led to one of the storage caverns. Together the three rummaged through the weaponary.  
  
"Sam, here's an elven blade. It'll hold up better than regular steel." Frodo handed him the hobbit sized blade. The sounds of metal rings lightly colliding with one another drew their attention to Phoenix.   
  
She held a finely made mithril shirt in her hands, one that would fit Sam perfectly. She handed it to him. "Wear it under your shirt like Frodo does. That way, no one will know about it." Her tone seemed to be full of secrecy, which was unlike her as they knew of yet. And that start had broken the tension that was building up in them.   
  
"What about you, Phoenix? If you're unprotected, you'll be easier to kill." Samwise sounded very concerned. He hadn't known her for very long, but didn't want her to be harmed the ways they had been in the course of the war.  
  
Phoenix faced them. "A huntress fights best unencombered by armour. We need all of our agility in battle and can't afford to be a millisecond slower than our full speed." Her eyes held a very troubled look. What had happened in her youth was directly related to the war they were facing now. "Don't worry about me. I have the skills I need to get the job done." They seemed to buy her explaination and met the rest of them in the main chamber.   
  
Winter Serenity's sad gaze came to rest upon them. She approached the Fellowship so that what she had to say wouldn't be heard by all. "This war is much more dangerous than you know. I fear few will come out of it alive. The Fellowship of the Ring is their only hope. Don't let it die on them." The severity of her tone only made them feel as though they were closer together.   
  
Aragorn looked her in the eye. "We could use your help. Will you come with us?"   
  
A wistful sigh came from her. "That I cannot yet do, King of men. Only when the Lord of Mordor makes a move against a populated place am I freed to fight."   
  
Phoenix shuddered, something completely unrelated to what the Gatekeeper was speaking of. Like her father had before her, she felt a spirit nearby, the presence of a lost sisay. Something touched her.   
~We hears you.~  
  
Her muscles grew tense as she felt something sit astride her.   
  
~Nice hobbit had my precious. Now dark one have precious, yet not my precious. We wants to stop him!~   
  
The weight vanished from her back and she quickly followedthe others as they filed out of the cave system and into a field. This field was filled with short grasses of a vibrant green. A meandering stream ran down from a pristine spring on the side of the mountain. Golden light spilling from the sun overhead warmed and soothed them as they set up their camp. When they had finished the sun was in the west once more.   
  
The large group of huntresses split off from the main encampment so no one would get hurt by their strength when they sparred. Selected by them was an area that was slightly damp and filled with spring. Colors spilt over the sky as they began to spar against eachother. 


	11. Chapter 10: Song of the Ring

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix let out a soft sigh as she lay down next to the merrily crackling fire. She wasn't the least bit tired and could have gone on, but had let wisdom rule. Sparring after dark was just plain stupid. The huntress lightly rubbed a faint bruise on her arm, releaving the pain and stiffness that she felt. At that moment, Samwise looked up. "Goodness, Phoenix! What on Middle Earth were you doing?" he yelped.  
  
Phoenix laughed, a pleasent bell-like sound to all ears. "I was only sparring. You can relax, I've been hurt worse when I was taught the martial arts." Her gaze suddenly turned to another area. She could feel that spirit again. Even see him! "Sam, don't make any sudden movements. Turn around slowly."   
He did exactly as she told him, slowly turning his back on the warmth and light of the fire. "Gollum!" he hissed. "How can you be here? You're dead!"   
  
The huntress blinked, startled by the venom in his voice. "That's enough. Wasn't he the Ring Bearer before Bilbo?" At his nod, she continued. "Then he may be linked to the power of the One Ring. Its re-forging could've made him stay in this realm."   
  
Gollum cocked his head to one side, reguarding her with great, glowing, unblinking eyes. ~Prairie Songs?~ Her head snapped to his direction when he said the name. ~Or are yous Sierra?~ Gracefully, she rose to her hooves, walking over to him.   
  
"I am niether Prairie Song nor Sierra. My name is Phoenix and the huntresses you mentioned are part of my family."   
  
Gollum looked into her eyes, seeing a fire that few held. ~You sees us?~ Surprise overwhelmed his tone. Ever since the Ring had fallen into the fire, none had seen him. Not even shaman.   
  
"I see you, and I am not the only one." Her gaze held him as though he were bound in chains. Yet her presence made her feel comfortable. Could she be another he had known? "You are also Smeagol. Were you ever told of a filly by the name of Red Vixen?"   
  
He reached back into his memory, to a time before he had known the depths of darkness. ~Yess, we knowses Red Vixen. She born many yearses after Star Vixen. Many cold timeses between them.~ His glowing eyes blinked; why had she asked about that? A hiss escaped him as Gandalf approached.   
  
"It seems that members of your family have known him or of him. Perhaps one simply knew him as Smeagol."   
  
Gandalf's words made him think of his happier days. The image of a beautiful, adventerous filly, gray as smoke with white sprinkled over her quarters like frost. Warm blue eyes, sparkling with merriment and mischief were set in her face. ~Sacred Smoke! Smokey!~ he yelped.   
  
Phoenix grew a little pale. "Smeagol speakes of the four times great grand daughter of Prairie Song." I can't believe this! The One extended his life that far!? A great clamor rose up from the front of the camp. The scouting party had returned, yet they had casulties. The huntress leapt into a gallop, easily weaving her way among the people. Her eyes grew wider when she recognized the injured.   
  
Pippin lay, unmoving. His face was as pale as wax and many felt that he was already gone. She sprang over to him, feeling for a pulse or breathing. Niether made themselves known, but he was still warm. The huntress opened his shirt and instantly started chest compressions.   
  
"What is she doing?" Merry demanded as Aragorn tended to the wound on his arm.   
  
"Relax, Merry. There are techniques centaurs know that are forgotten to us." He continued wrapping the bandage about the wound. A ragged gasp drew their attention back to Phoenix and Pippin. The light from the candles flickered off their clothes and coat as she gently held him down.   
  
"Easy, Pippin. You must've taken quite the shock back there." Phoenix helped him to sit up, slowly.   
There was a look of pure confusion upon his face. "How'd you do that?I thought..." He broke off when he saw her gesture for silence.   
  
"It's a simple technique. I can teach you if you wish." Thus, for the rest of the evening, Phoenix taught Merry and Pippin how to revive someone. By the time the sun had set, she rose to her hooves and walked outside. She stood where the light and shadow met next to the tent that some of her friends were in. Her gaze shifted to the stars, a song her mother had taught her upon her heart. Yet part had been missing for all the days it had seen. The filly began humming before the words and tune came to her.   
  
  
  
"The war of old the light had won,  
But at a cost so great.  
Gondor, its king had lost  
The Prince beyond its call.   
  
Isildur, the Ring had taken  
And decieved.   
Thus betrayed he was killed  
The Ring fell into the water  
Flames cooling to embers.   
  
Years flew by under the water   
Until a new Bearer it ensnared.  
Borne deep into the mountains misty,  
Stayed the Ring of Power.   
  
Years flow by under the mountain,  
Darkness creeps back into the land.  
A Ring of Power sees its time  
Leaves the Bearer by the wayside.  
A lost hobbit picks up the Ring  
Unintended by its power.  
  
What was intended is now lost,  
As dwarves, men, elves and eagles fight.  
Goblins are their foe. The new Bearer  
Is unseen as the battle rages. Then   
Takes the Ring unto his home.  
  
Years flow by under the hill  
The Ring quiet in his keeping.  
Until the day he walks away  
And leaves it to another.  
  
The one before them forced to tell  
Where the younger hobbit lay.  
Nine Nazgul, dressed in black  
Ride into the fair land.  
  
Yet their haste unneeded,  
The Bearer had fled.  
Into a town of the Big Folk,  
Awaiting the Mighty Wizard of the West.  
  
In their company was a Dunedain,  
Who became a friend. The Nazgul  
They fooled and flet unto the east.   
Yet their light by night was seen and  
The Bearer stabbed.   
  
His life they saved by the skill of an elven-lord.  
The story of the Ring told. A dwarf attempted   
To destroy what his craft could not unmake.  
Only by the fires of Mount Doom could it be unmade.  
  
The Nine, they came of four hobbits,   
an elf, a dwarf, two men and a wizard.  
Light unto the darkness, Through Moria  
They went where the wizard fell.   
  
Lothlorien became their refuge for a time.  
When the Lady of Light bid them farewell,  
Water bore them away.  
  
Yet the Son of Gondor, the Ring tried to take.  
Urak-high found them kupon the shore,  
Captured two hobbits and killed the Son of Gondor.  
Two hobbits fled into the darkness of Mordor,  
True friends bearing the Ring.  
  
Guided by one called Gollum,  
Did they the mountain find.  
Yet the Ring laid claim upon  
The Bearer's light heart.  
Gollum attacked him, bit finger from hand  
And fell to his firey end.  
  
They darkness, still it lingered  
Held by the Dark Huntresses.  
By such power the One re-forged.  
  
Now the Gem of a people proud  
Among outsiders finds friends.  
The Bearer restored but only eight  
Of Nine alive.   
  
The Gem shone upon their journey  
To the 'Dell. There friends of   
Her mother were met. A green fire-flyer  
Always at her side.  
  
Fled they to Mirkwood the Great  
Where the Prince was not believed.  
To the ground she bore the doubter  
The king brought them   
To their halls among the trees.  
  
One of the Nine she became; her green  
Fire-flyer at her side. Huntresses rallied,  
The races before them called again to the Crystalline Fields.  
  
Many long battles they fought  
Against the forces fo Mordor.  
At last, they the final blow struck.  
The One Ring cast back into the fire,  
Balance restored." 


	12. Chapter 11: Power of Elements

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix accepted the bow and quiver of arrows handed to her, for today, a small group of elves, a hobbit and herself were going into the forest. Last night's scouting party had discovered a large group of orcs nearby that had apparently captured a Watcher. Gimli came up to Phoenix and Legolas, handing each one of them specially made arrows. "Do be careful, my friends. If you need any help, send Talitha. We will know what to do from there."   
  
The dragonness nudged him in a friendly way. He still wasn't ready for direct communication with her, yet he could understand her body language. Talitha flew over to her huntress as they vanished into the forest that seemed dark and foreboding.  
  
The huntress felt the danger in the air. Like the elves, she had an arrow notched into her bow. Her hooves were silent over the leaves, twigs and pine needles beneath them. All the forest creatures were silent, revealing darkness invading this fair land. They crept along for the better part of an hour before Merry signaled for a halt. He silently crept over to Legolas and Phoenix. "They haven't moved at all. By now the orcs usually break camp."   
  
Phoenix peered into the clearing. She noticed that they had no tents and that they were very sloppy. Uneaten food, wastes, and even weapons were scattered throughout the camp. Then, her eyes lit upon the colt. "That's Searching Owl, son of Wise Owl. He is younger than his brother, yet has more powerful elemental magic." Her tone was no more than a whisper. If they were heard, they would need help instead of being able to give it.   
  
Legolas shifted uneasily, noticing the tension in his fellow archers. "The darkness grows. We must attack." All the elves agreed, for the shadow was growing on their minds as well. Silently, they took positions around the camp. Hidden in trees, brush and by boulders, they were indistinguishable from the forest around them. Arrows sprang from bows, striking the unwary orcs. Those spared the onslaught leapt to their feet, drawing or grabbing their weapons.  
  
They leapt into the clearing, knowing the orcs would tear the forest apart in an effort to find their enemies. Phoenix easily blocked a blow with her bow then swiftly raised her knee into the orc's gut. She used the arrow in her hand to stab his back as he doubled over before leaping over to her cousin. He felt the ropes fall away from him. What was going on? Phoenix shouldn't be all the way out here, and yet here she was, fighting the evil in the forest. "Thera'ri Riharan byin feylas."   
  
Searching Owl instinctively trusted her. She wouldn't befriend Riharan unless they were true friends. Unarmed though he was, he leapt into the battle as well. They were risking their lives to save him, and he wouldn't feel right if he just ran off. Talitha soared overhead and flamed the orc attempting to get Legolas from behind. An angered cry came from Phoenix as a couple of orcs effectively restrained her. A dark laugh caused all action in the clearing to halt. The blood-bay colt, Screech Owl himself, emerged from the darkness of the wood.   
  
His brother froze in his tracks. The tattoo that had marked him as a Watcher was gone. "Hala cquera sonya? Sonya cria betrare lua!" Searching Owl trembled in rage, yet didn't move. He did not wish for his Princess to be added to the bodies littering the clearing.   
  
Screech Owl approached his brother and slapped him. "Have you no pride, my brother? Watching the Riharan is a waste of time and talent. I would rather serve a greater power."  
  
"Tijaro." Phoenix hissed, causing him to turn.   
  
"What did you call me?" His tone was low and dangerous.   
  
A harsh laugh escaped her. "You heard me, Screech Owl. None of your father's wisdom resides within you. Just what do you hope to accomplish by abducting ah Veroanda biyn ah amarhea amakaiya?" Her entire form trembled with suppressed rage. This was not a crime that set lightly with her. Talitha grew more agitated, picking up on her huntress's anger.   
  
Her eyes saw the orcs tighten their grip, prompting her to soar in to flame them. They released her rapidly, trying to dodge the fire. What they didn't see was a hoof coming at them with incredible speed. The huntress leapt away from where she had been as the orcs fell dead. Her glare could have made a dragon freeze in his tracks.   
  
The ten remaining orcs glared back, awaiting their orders. These warriors were more skilled than their now dead kin and would pose quite the problem. At Screech Owl's signal, they leapt into battle. He watched cynically.   
  
"Searching Owl, look out!" Phoenix cried as she dodged a sword. Her hooves slid slightly upon the dead leaves yet she was firmly upon her feet. He leapt away from his brother, throwing leaves and pine needles into the air.   
  
"You know I won't let you take the Princess or me to Mordor." A strange light was in his eyes. This light outlined his form, making him appear as though he were glowing. "Parra ali eleyans!" The light pierced the orcs, killing them instantly. Elemental mages were not something they could deal with easily.   
  
While the others were shielding their eyes from the light, Screech Owl leapt forward and stabbed his brother's left hind haunch deeply. An anguished cry escaped him, prompting Phoenix to hit his brother away from him. "How could you do that to your own brother? Sonya ria ah lei ne daema, be las lanashi. As your treason has dictated, your colors will fade until only gray remains." Anger seemed to radiate off of her form. Astonished, the colt nearly took a step back. 


	13. Chapter 12: Traitor's Curse

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
Screech Owl laughed in contempt. "So, you resort to that archaic practice? Phoenix, you won't be able to stop any of us now. Just look at Searching Owl. Control is no longer his." A strong wind, smelling of sulfur and smoke hit her. He was trying to force her back, yet she stood firm in the nauseating odor.  
  
Attack came from an unexpected quarter as Searching Owl tackled her. The blank stare in his eyes was replaced by a frightened, troubled expression. His weight was making her painfully aware of the stones and twigs underneath her. "Elemental magic is not linked to color, remember." He shuddered, fighting the control. "I...can't...fight...it..." His words were cut off by a sharp blow to his abdomen.  
  
Phoenix wiggled her way out from underneath her cousin as Screech Owl raced off into the darkening forest. Legolas' gaze fell to the open gash marring a mahogany bay coat. "This is like nothing I've ever seen before. He was clearly stabbed by a Morgul blade, yet the effect is different." He then noticed the bruise. "The only way you could get him to stop?" She shrugged as she stroked Talitha.   
  
Talitha vanished between, knowing that he needed elvish medicine. Phoenix curled up her golden legs and gently bathed the bruise she had placed upon him. It was the least she could do for him. A cold wind alerted them to her return. The filly rose to her hooves and walked away from Searching Owl.   
  
"Who did this?" Lord Elrond inquired.  
  
"His own brother. A colt called Screech Owl." Legolas got to his feet so that Lord Elrond could gain better access to the wound. It was grievous, but inflicted to control not transform.  
  
Phoenix stood off to one side of the clearing, a side free of the debris of the battle. Her gaze was fixed in the direction of Mordor. Something was bothering her greatly. Merry gently touched her leg to draw her attention. "What did you do to him?"   
  
"Screech Owl?" At Merry's nod, she continued. "Betrayal of one's tribe and family is a grievous offense. I exiled him from the tribe and invoked the Traitor's Curse. As you weren't there when I told the others, I'll explain. The Colora Riviera believe that the colorful markings upon our coats are an outward manifestation of the spirit. As the curse dictates, the colorful markings upon Screech Owl's coat will fade away, never to be seen again."   
  
Searching Owl moaned as he came to. This sound caused his cousin to come back over. Gently, she stopped him from getting up. His attempt to pull away from Lord Elrond, but was stopped by her once more. "Phoenix? Who is he and why are you here?"   
  
A relieved laugh came from her. "The one who just helped you is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I'm out here because I felt my path lay with the Fellowship of the Ring. And indeed, it does. That I can now tell." She helped him to his hooves.   
  
"He knew Prairie Song?"   
  
"Siya. And he also knew Sierra and Sacred Smoke."   
  
Searching Owl glared at her in mock anger. "I should floor you for knocking me out like that." His declaration made her laugh again.   
  
"That'll be the day, lei! You haven't managed to do that on your own yet!" Her laughter died away as they set out on the trail that lead them back to camp. Even now, they were as quiet as a whisper. Darkness had ears, even in the brightest places. Finally, the tent city loomed into their view. A series of whistles let the others know that their rescue attempt had been successful.   
  
Phoenix saw to it that her cousin was comfortable in the medical tent before she vanished with Lord Elrond. She was silent, a sure sign that something was bothering her. They came to the fire that the others were at. "Merry told us how angry you were with Screech Owl. What's going on?" Aragorn sounded a little surprised and suspicious. It wasn't like her to hide something from them.   
  
"Sit down. I don't want anyone to fall. If you must know, then wait a few seconds." They sat and she joined them at the fireside. Her eyes held a distant gaze, almost as though she had lost someone very dear to her. "They are my cousins." Startled exclamations rose from quite a few of them. "Their father was my mother's older brother, yet the people chose her to be the inheritor. From my mother's children, her oldest, Volcanic Strike, was chosen." Her explanation quieted them. Phoenix hugged herself as though she were cold. "The laws are clear when it comes to betrayal and treason. Screech Owl committed treason against my people and betrayed the sacred trust of the Watchers. I exiled him from the tribe and invoked the Traitor's Curse. His color will fade as green does from the leaves in autumn and only gray will remain." Still, her gaze was distant and sad. She had done what she had to do to punish the crime against life.   
  
Arwen looked up from the fire, a troubled gaze in her eyes. "I feel Screech Owl still poses a threat to us. He is not finished with any of us."   
  
Her words caused Phoenix to shudder. Sapphire blue eyes glazed over as the briefest flash of a vision came to her. She pulled away from it, nearly collapsing. "I'd better go to bed." The huntress got to her hooves before vanishing inside her tent. Sauron's darkness was greatly troubling her, and she could feel it encroaching upon them. By the powers of fire, by those of Red Vixen, protect us from the encroaching darkness. She curled up on her bed, wrapping the blanket around herself. Softly, she hummed an ancient lullaby that her mother had sung to her. One that always calmed her from any fit that she had. Sindaran songs always had a soothing effect upon her when she was nervous. Slowly, her eyelids drooped down to cover her eyes as sleep claimed her for a while. 


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
~v  
  
Darkness, darkness all around her yet her fire did not light it. Her vision cleared as the light of a real fire showed two living beings standing in the dark room. "Screech Owl, you should have tried to bring your brother with you." Sauron snarled. The blood bay colt flinched, firelight reflecting off his hide. Not a single white hair graced what had once been a loudly colorful coat. Sauron sighed in irritation. "What's done is done." He fixed his fiery gaze upon the colt. "You will be with my army. Prepare yourself!" Screech Owl scurried away to do his lord's bidding.   
  
A filly as black as the starless night emerged from the shadows. "You would trust a son from the Line of Fire, Father?"   
  
Sauron snorted. "He is more competent in magic than Saruman ever was. And he clearly wants to serve the master of the Ring." The evil lord placed his arm about her, pulling her close to him. "Have you had any progress, Dark Star?"   
  
Her glacial blue eyes glittered in anger. "The tribes won't fight, yet I could not effect the huntresses. Their courage is as constant as starlight in the night. Even if unseen, it's there."   
  
"Turn that to your advantage. If their people turn against them, then the huntresses will fall." He tilted Dark Star's face up slightly so they could make eye contact. Centuries had passes since he had last seen his daughter and now she was a huntress grown. "You have grown more beautiful over the years, my child. So much like your mother."   
  
v~  
  
Phoenix woke sharply, a cold sweat upon her. Her sudden motion startled Talitha out of sleep. The dragoness chirped softly as the familiar shapes and shadows of the canvas tent punched through to her awareness. She placed her head on the filly's lap and absently, Phoenix began to stroke it. Such a familiar motion soothed their jangled nerves. "Di're sonya se sho vysione vaa?" An affirmative chirp was her reply.   
  
Phoenix rose to her hooves and stretched. She quickly groomed herself and braided her hair before oiling Talitha to keep her skin from cracking. Once outside, the pre dawn gloom did little to soothe her. Stars still twinkled above offering hope. A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. "What troubles you, Phoenix?" The Princess looked to Starlady.   
  
"Just a vision. It was much more disturbing than the flash I got last night." Her tone was even, as the presence of one who understood was comforting.   
  
Crystalaedae drew in a sharp gasp. "Sisay. Vase ah sisay siy vabi ah shithra." Her voice trembled in fear. Phoenix followed her gaze and nearly laughed.  
  
With an effort, she got herself under control. "Starlady, relax. He is Gollum, Ring Bearer before Bilbo. As such, he is tied to the power of the One Ring. You seeing him does not make you a shaman."   
  
Gollum cocked his head to one side, his great, glowing eyes blinking. ~Huntresseses, darkness moves. Has wings, it does. The precious calls, announceses itself to world.~   
  
A sharp gasp coming from the hobbits' tent came to their ears. There was a bit of a scramble and Frodo dashed out. Phoenix caught him before he could leave the camp. "Easy, Frodo. The terrors of your dreams are not here." Her gentle tone cut through the terror that he'd woken with. He quit struggling in her grip and relaxed.   
  
Gollum crept over to them, feeling a bit of concern. ~Nice hobbit, why scared? Dreamses not hurtses you.~ He attempted to touch Frodo, but his hand went through him. ~Stupid handses.~   
  
The huntress smiled at the spirit. He needed to know this now. "Smeagol, here your form is like mist. Touch on the physical plane is practically impossible."   
  
~No liken' it.~ He reached for her and didn't go through her has he had Frodo. ~You said toucheses 'practically impossible' yet I toucheses you.~   
  
"I'm a shaman. Spirits can touch a shaman." Her tone was gentle as she placed a hand upon him. "Please stay nearby, Smeagol. We could use your help." She lifted her hand from him allowing him to scamper back into the forest. Once he had, she turned back to Frodo. Morning's light was beginning to lighten the horizon. "What frightened you?"   
  
"Ring Wraiths." He shuddered. "They are despicable, disgusting, dangerous creatures."   
  
Aragorn had come out of his tent just in time to hear Frodo's reply. He noticed the confusion on Starlady's face and the open curiosity on Phoenix's. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there. They turned, and Talitha let out a greeting chirp. "It seems that Frodo would be a little uncomfortable telling you of them. I can reveal what you need to know about the Wraiths. Come with me." They followed him to a banked campfire and saw him stir it up.   
  
Through the shower of sparks, they noticed Arwen Undomiel mount her horse and ride off. "She is going to Lothlorien. I feel that she will be safer with her grandparents at this time." His words drew their attention back to him. 


	15. Chapter 14: Lesson

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix placed a jar of water next to the fire so it would heat. Talitha vanished and returned with a leather pouch. While they were waiting, Aragorn began his explanation. "The Wraiths were once men. Great kings of men. Each received a Ring of Power from Sauron the Deceiver. At first, each man used his ring for good, then the power of the Master Ring asserted itself. They fell under its power and now are neither living nor dead, and serve the will of the Lord of the Rings."   
  
"Nine for mortal men doomed to die." Phoenix quoted in a whisper. Her eyes were strangely unfocused as she stared into the light of the fire. The leaping flames only accented what seemed to be a situation that they wanted to get her out of. "My parents ran into them when the sought the ring during the time Bilbo held it. If Raptor hadn't shown up, they could've been killed." Steam billowed from the water jar. She added the herbs Talitha had brought and set it aside to steep. The farseeing look was still in her eyes. Something had to be wrong, but what?   
  
The dragoness chirped, letting them know the tea was done. Each person poured themselves a cup, yet the huntress stared at the reddish-amber liquid she held in her cup. No movement came from her as the rest of the Fellowship met by the fireside. "Phoenix, what's wrong?" Gandalf inquired. She met his gaze, a troubled look in her sapphire blue eyes.   
  
The sun finished rising over the horizon, bathing the land in its golden glow. This glow seemed to free her ability to speak. "Another vision came to me last night. From 'where the shadows lie'. Screech Owl has lost his color, as the punishment for betrayal dictates. Yet, He Who's Name Should Not be Said will be using him and other elemental mages in his armies." Her expression became more troubled. "He has a centaur daughter. The Dark Huntress is known as Dark Star. She will try to turn our peoples against us, and keep them from fighting." Phoenix took in a deep breath.   
  
The filly gracefully rose to her hooves and silently walked into the forest. Aragorn nearly let out a startled cry. That faint scar along her leg... Is she little Tinuviel? Fourteen years ago, her mother told me to save her, saying that she'd 'rise from the ashes of this tragedy'. He got to his feet as well, then fell when Merry and Pippin tackled him. They would not let him leave without breakfast. Hobbits.   
  
Phoenix plunged through the forest silently, her galloping strides taking her away from camp. The rough-barked trees were not worth paying attention to unless they were directly in her path. The crystalline tinkling of a stream brought her out of the grip of bolting. She curled up her golden legs and lay on the bank. Why did the vision disturb me so much and why did Aragorn's description of the Wraith's past frighten me? She pushed back a stray lock of her raven black hair and lifted some water in her cupped hands. After splashing it on her face, she felt an immense peace come over her. I am not as they were. A centaur never possessed a ring of power. We were never Sauron's targets for control. Phoenix noticed how tangled her hair and tail were. With a grimace, she unbraided her hair, combed then rebraided it. Her tail, she also combed to release the snarls.   
  
Pungent forest scents flooded her senses. The rich smell of moist earth was most prevalent. Soft sounds of the wind blowing through the trees made gentle sounds as the green leaves rustled over head. Green moss was underneath her, a little slippery in texture. Dappled sunlight came through the canopy, giving the scene a peaceful, sleepy feeling. Finally, she rose to her hooves. A steady cantering stride brought her back to the camp she had so recently fled from. She was much more composed than she had been. "Sorry about that. I usually don't get so emotional over visions." And other information.   
  
The huntress settled down next to the fire again, accepting the breakfast Sam offered her. Pippin slyly reached over and snatched something from Merry's plate. The fork slapped his hand before he could pull it back. Those around the fire laughed when Pippin cried out in protest. When Phoenix finally got herself under control, she spoke. "Pippin, as my father said: 'If you step on a viper, you're going to get bitten.' Don't steal food from others. You'd only be inviting trouble."   
  
Phoenix rose to her hooves after a while and went to join the huntresses. They knew she spoke true, so no questions were asked about her little episode. Huntresses split off into groups of two and three, away from the encampment as well as away from the paths units took to their battles. With them having such powerful blows, this was their precaution against hurting any of their allies.   
  
Phoenix sank into an instinctive guard as she watched Vixen. The raven black filly sank into hers, one of her white forelegs extended slightly. It became a contest of patience between them. Finally, Vixen could stand it no longer and lunged. Her blow was skillfully blocked, then Phoenix used the force of it against Vixen.   
  
The huntress blinked, surprised to find herself on the ground. She shot back to her hooves, unconsciously leaving an opening in her guard. Phoenix thread a punch through, causing her opponent to stumble back. Vixen lashed out with a kick that was blocked, yet her other foreleg came up and scored a blow.   
  
The Princess leapt away, slipping into a guard yet again. The flurry of punches and kicks that followed were powerful. When they stopped a good three hours later, neither of them bore so much as a scratch.   
  
Phoenix and Vixen burst out laughing, as though someone had told them a joke. Two flashes of color, one green, the other red, flew over to them. Talitha settled upon her huntress's back. The red glowered at her before landing on Vixen. Greeting chirps punctuated their laughter as it died away. Phoenix walked back over to her comrades, her eyes sparkling happily. It was a relief to see that she was herself again. They hoped that she would never act as she had this morning again. 


	16. Chapter 15: Painful Memory

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the book.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Aragorn intercepted her before she could leave their company again. "Phoenix, earlier this morning I noticed the scar on your leg. How did that happen?"   
  
A startled gasp escaped her before she could stop it. She steeled herself against the wave of sorrow that accompanied the memory. He had asked; she would answer. "It happened fourteen years ago." Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to continue telling him. "My mother had befriended an elven lord in her youth and wanted me to meet him. While we were on our way northeast we were caught off guard by a group of orcs. I was pushed down into a den while my parents tried to fight them off." Her tears were threatening to fall onto the ground covered in grass-so-green.   
  
"I heard the sounds of a rapidly approaching horse, but it was already too late for my father. My mother was fatally wounded by another one just before I was pulled out of the den. I recall wounding him after he slashed my leg open. He dropped me and kicked me once I was on the ground. A man cried out 'Yrrch' and killed the orc that had been about to kill me. The sword of the Dunedain was stained with black blood. I'm not quite sure about what happened to the others. He tried to save my mother, but was unable to so he stitched up my wound and took me to where my people could find me."   
  
Aragorn swore softly. "Did your mother call him by any name?"   
  
Phoenix gave him a confused glance. "Estel. Why?"   
  
"Phoenix, that was me. When the Elves raised me, they called me 'Estel'. Your mother knew me because I was near Rivendell when I met her. She wanted you to have this." He silently withdrew the silver chain her mother had worn during her lifetime. Suspended from this chain was an elvish star. Her hands trembled as the necklace was lowered into them. Aragorn gently stilled them. "It will be all right, little Tinuviel."   
  
Lord Elrond saw what was happening and approached. "Phoenix Tinuviel, you are an elf-friend as your mother was. You have proven yourself many times during these battles." He lifted the necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Keep it with you, always." The huntress nodded silently. Talitha flew around to the front of her huntress to get a better view of the necklace. She chirped happily, letting her approval be known.   
  
"You little scamp." Affection showed in the filly's tone as she caught the dragoness in a headlock and rubbed her head. A startled cry brought their attention back to the rest of the camp. A mare, whose black coat carried the white of a blizzard, made her way over to them. Her glacial blue eyes weren't focused on any certain person and her presence was commanding.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship gathered about Phoenix, Elrond and Aragorn. Somehow they knew that this was important. Winter Serenity stopped before them, a grave expression upon her face. "He has moved against mortals. Although his first attack was repelled, he will try again. Fellowship of the Ring, this has increased the danger ten fold. The Ancient Huntresses are not here to give guidance where it is needed."  
  
The huntress met the Gatekeeper's gaze. "Prairie Song was not yet an Ancient Huntress when she was in the final battle of the Second Age, and Sierra not yet born. Still, they managed to stop Sauron. If their guidance is needed, I am a shaman and can inquire of them about our situation."   
  
Winter Serenity nodded, then gestured to the tent. "Everyone please come inside. I must speak with you in private about what is happening." She vanished into the tent before all the others. These coming days will be hard on them. By the creators, the elves must stay! Sauron returned; Morgoth may as well. By the powers of all the Elven Stones, may the light prevail!   
  
Phoenix eyed Winter Serenity. "You are thinking so loud that you're giving me a headache." Her dry tone snapped the mare back to reality.   
  
"You are, indeed, a true shaman. You did not pry, yet you heard my thoughts clearly. Keep your respect, for that is what makes you so rare." She bears the Elven Stone given unto her mother! Phoenix is now an elf-friend. Yet...could she also be a kindred spirit? 


	17. Chapter 16: Arts of War

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Why would I take credit for Tolkien's work? That's absurd! He is the Professor of professors! I am only a student.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They gathered around the map Winter Serenity had set up. "The Dark Lord has his armies spread far. Each unit is at the most one-hundred-thousand strong. Elemental mages he cohered from the light command each unit." She gestured to a certain area on the map. "The Shire is still is surrounded, yet defended by huntresses." Her pointing finger traveled to a country near Gondor. "Rohan's capital city has fallen and their horses were stolen. The encampment nearest to this unit is here." Winter Serenity pointed to the edge of the great forest.   
  
Phoenix gazed at the map, understanding the concept. Dark voiced reached her ears and she suppressed a shudder. "I heard them." She touched the marking representing a different enemy camp. Her declaration silenced them by pure shock. "This unit plans to intercept us here." Her finger traced a route to the point where the Riders of Rohan had intercepted the orcs and saved two hobbits. Gollum cocked his head to one side; she was so much like a friend he'd had before... If he could only remember who.   
  
"That could destroy this unit!" Pippin yelped, his hand going, by reflex, to his sword.   
  
The huntress gazed at her friend. Even in the flickering light of the candles, her gaze was soothing. "Relax, Pippin. If we go this way," she traced a very different route, "and capture the high ground behind them they won't know where we are. A trap could then be set." It was then that the startled expressions of her friends made their way into her consciousness. "Nanar? Huntresses don't go into battle blindfolded. We may use our unpredictability to our advantage, but we also make use of strategy."   
  
Lord Elrond spoke up, partially to break the silence. "A very good suggestion, Phoenix. Perhaps if we could scout the area before hand, we can see how feasible it may be."   
  
Talitha stood up on her hind legs and chirped. Phoenix laughed. "There's one volunteer." The dragoness fluttered over to the spirit sitting within the shadows before chirping.   
  
~You says what?~ Talitha chirped again. ~Yess, I goeses with you.~ The duo vanished before anyone could stop them.  
  
"That settled the scouting issue. Did they say when they would be moving?" Aragorn inquired, turning to Phoenix.  
  
"A couple of weeks from now. With the speed Talitha and Gollum can sustain, we should know by later this afternoon if we will be able to do this."   
  
Winter Serenity took over. "The Lonely Mountain is under siege and Dain, King Under the Mountain, is ill from an infected battle wound." Gimli drew in a sharp gasp. He'd known Dain for a good while, and they were on friendly terms. Unfazed, the mare continued with her briefing. "The Dale has been captured, yet the heirs escaped by the help of their lord. Lands south of Gondor are occupied. Many of the soldiers from the battle of Helm's Deep make their stand there once again. Sauron's dark generals ride ethereal dragon-like creatures."   
  
Gimli continued to look troubled. "If Talitha hadn't left..." he broke off as Phoenix drew in a breath.  
  
"Gimli, Talitha is only three years old. She can't bring more than two living beings between right now." The huntress looked up from the map. "To help the King Under the Mountain, one with healing hands is needed. The only lesser dragon that has been there and can take more than two between is Ember. Perhaps some of them will recognize Vixen."   
  
It was quickly decided that Phoenix would go with Gimli and Vixen to the Lonely Mountain. The huntress quickly gathered up her herbs, placing them in a bag. Vixen stood ready with Ember and Gimli as Aragorn came up to Phoenix. He handed a bag of athelas to the filly. "Trust your instincts, little Tinuviel."   
  
She nodded, too overcome with emotion to say anything. The cold, empty blackness of between composed her. Startled dwarfs cried out. Who would be coming by way of dragon at this time? Phoenix looked about the large room. Tapestries lined the walls, with intricately woven scenes from many a battle in the past. Even the Battle of the Five Armies was featured, right down to Thorin, King Under the Mountain's last meeting with Bilbo Baggins.   
  
Gimli stepped forward, startling his father. "We heard, from Winter Serenity, that Dain, King Under the Mountain was ill." Phoenix lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, as much to comfort herself as to remind him of her presence. "This is the High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the line of Fire. She has healing knowledge."   
  
A very angry and battle weary dwarf cried out. "So you say! Since when would a huntress know anything about the arts of peace?!"   
  
Phoenix glared at the speaker. "You know not of what you speak. Huntresses have other gifts than the abilities of their ancestress. I have the Gift of Healing; as my mother did before me. Look at Ember. He can smell illness as easily as any huntress could. We could very well force our way through, but we'd rather be sensible."   
  
Gloin had enough of the attitude of the soldiers. "That's enough!" They silenced at his thunderous bellow. "My son would not bring someone here if they were not truly willing to help." He turned to them. "Please come with me." They followed him to Dain's chambers. "My King, someone came here to help you." 


	18. Chapter 17: Arts of Peace

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Want to see an angry nymph? Just imply that I own Tolkien's work. And believe me, an angry nymph is just as bad as an angry dragon. :) I see where huntresses got their attitude. It was me!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duenya ana, Dain. My name is Phoenix." She gently lifted his arm to assess the damage caused by the wound. It was putrid, although some attempt had been made to clean it. "If you could turn over onto your side?" Grumbling, the dwarf complied with her request. Phoenix pulled away the velvety blankets and the sheet so that she could get to his side better. She gently peeled away the bandages that covered the wound. They were of no use now. Ember heated a pot of water that Vixen had brought in.   
  
Soon the scent of marigolds filled the room, driving away the sickening sweetness of infection. The huntress used the fragrant liquid to bathe the wound, cleaning away the. acrid puss. Softly, she began to sing, in her native language.   
  
"Sonya ria denara feylas. Ai loatta welae neva betra sonya.   
Auia siy las sho darre, be liva ahn fueja."   
  
Dain quieted under her gentle ministrations. The last of the puss the infection had caused was cleaned away, letting oxygen flood into the wound.   
  
"Abale, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta."   
  
Phoenix's hands found the metal that had caused all of this in the first place. She drew it out of the wound and continued to clean.  
  
"Sonya ria denara feylas.   
Abale, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta, be rema ne sho lija."   
  
The dwarfs started when the fragrance of Kingsfoil filled the air, driving away the summertime scent of marigolds. She stitched the wound together to help it heal properly.   
  
"Sonya ria denara feylas. Ai loatta welae neva betra sonya.   
Auia siy las sho darre, be liva ahn fueja.   
Abale, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta, be rema sho lija."   
  
Phoenix placed a poultice about the injury before laying down a fresh bandage. A soft sigh escaped Dain as he rolled over onto his side. "Phoenix," he began, "what language was that?"   
  
"The language was that of my people, the Colora Riviera." Her reply was gentle as she understood that his people had not had contact with hers since the middle of the Second Age. "It looses its flow when translated to common." She helped him to sit up and handed him a cup of tea.   
  
"What did it mean?" Dain sounded very curious, causing her to smile.   
  
"You are among friends. Those that would never betray you.  
This is not the death but life by fire.  
Dwarven King, don't give your life to darkness.   
You are among friends.  
Dwarven King, don't give your live to darkness but remain in the light.  
You are among friends. Those that would never betray you.  
This is not the death but life by fire.   
Dwarven King don't give your life to darkness but remain in the light."   
  
The last note died away, leaving the stone room in silence. She was right about it loosing a little of its flow in common. Phoenix shuddered. Images flashed to her mind from Talitha's. Good. Let the others know. A warm feeling answered her.   
  
"Phoenix, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, Gimli. Talitha had something to tell me and couldn't wait until we got back. Speaking of which, we had better."   
  
Ember chirped in agreement and herded the group together. "Safe journey." Dain called as they vanished between.   
  
Talitha let out a happy chirp and flew into Phoenix's arms. "Talitha, sonyar vaa loja vadi loatta!" She exclaimed as she caught her. "Sonya'ri las ah hirata correla!" The laughter in her voice brightened the spirits of the hobbits and they came running. "Chadesera!" she cried as they tackled her with an enthusiastic hug. "It's...getting...hard...to...breathe." Instantly, they released her. "You've got quiet the grip. Don't worry, no harm's been done."   
  
They gathered up the gear before heading out to their destination. The march took all day, even with the lesser dragons' encouragement. Half way through, the huntresses started singing softly. Traveling songs with a humorous base. Their mood lightened considerably with all the chuckling that was going on.   
  
Once they reached the new campsite, they found considerable natural beauty and splendor. The tents were pitched at the far end, where it was a harder type of soil and plants didn't grow so well. A spring was nearby, providing fresh water. Green scattered with floral colors and wild grains filled most of the hideaway. Here they would not be spotted. 


	19. Chapter 18: Briefing the Elves

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters. This feels like a broken record.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix crouched upon the branch of a tree, hidden amid the foliage. She let off a series of low whistles, prompting Searching Owl to run back to camp. The huntress stayed silent watching the group Galadriel had sent. They halted, knowing that they were being watched. Phoenix leapt down right in front of them. "Anah corta." Soon after she'd greeted them, Lord Elrond and Gandalf walked up.  
  
"Who are you?" Haldir inquired. His gaze was quite penetrating.  
  
"I am the High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the Line of Fire." she replied, stepping to one side. Raptor let out a predatory screech as he dove. By perching upon her shoulder, he marked her as one he trusted. A piping call floated through the trees, then Phoenix relayed it.   
  
Searching Owl leapt into the tree with the ease of long practice. Before he settled upon the densely foliated branch, he spoke. "I have a feeling that they need you back at camp."   
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I hope you didn't cause any trouble!" After that jibe, they silently walked back to the campsite that had been chosen. The group of elves was led into a tent in the center of the camp. There they found the rest of the Fellowship and Winter Serenity. They stood beside a map that was representing their local. All conversation within the candlelit tent ceased.   
  
In their studies of it, the elven warriors found a few markings they were unfamiliar with. Aragorn approached and they subconsciously made room for him When he began to speak, their attention was instantly fastened onto him. "We are planning a trap for the unit that was going to ambush us. If we pull this off right, they won't know what hit them." This caused a few murmurs among the recent arrivals. Why was it that important to take them by surprise? Only Haldir understood the importance well.   
  
Aragorn stepped aside, letting Phoenix take over their briefing. She lightly stepped up to the map, not a sound coming from her. "We know they were planning to ambush us, for I heard them." Her statement confused a few of the younger archers; those who not yet had the ability to know a shaman by sight. "The warning came in time for us to alter our strategy. The unit of the Dark Army will come through here," she pointed to the valley, "and will be flanked by stone, shrub and trees on both sides. The boulders here," the huntress pointed to them, "are loose enough to cause a rock slide. But we must not block the path until the unit has reached midway."   
  
Phoenix drew a steadying breath. The confidence her friends had in her was one of long experience. They knew she could do this. "Small groups of archers will be hidden among the rocks and foliage. Once the orcs have calmed down, the battle will begin. Most of the unit must be taken out from a distance! If you can, kill the elemental mage that leads them. Some will most likely try to escape into the forest, but thanks to the efforts of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took, the ents will be waiting for them. It is imperative that not one survives to tell Sauron."   
  
A few of the younger archers in the group looked surprised; centaurs rarely spoke with such force, even in their Golden Wood. Gandalf knew that they awaited an explanation. "Phoenix is the daughter of Distant Storm. She inherited his true shaman abilities and if the Dark Lord find out how strong they are he'll most likely try to kill her." Three piercing whistles flowed through the air. "They have stopped for the night."  
  
They filed out of the tent and into the deepening twilight. Two lesser dragons shot down out of the star-studded sky. Talitha chirped happily as Phoenix stroked her. "I see you have been practicing. Could you show us?" An affirmative chirp came from both as they flapped back up into the sky.  
  
The dragons seemed to be weaving an intricate dance among the stars and clouds in the vivid colors of sunset. Each spin, weave and dive was part of a code that only their unit knew. The last light of the dying sun flashed upon an iridescent green hide and a flaming red one as they flew back to their respective huntresses.   
  
By now each warrior knew their positions, and they gathered up their weapons. A contingent of dwarves hiked to the vine-strewn, bouldered area and hid themselves with the skill that came from being a dwarf. Mixtures of men, elves, hobbits and dwarves hid themselves amid the foliage on the hillsides. Huntresses took cover in the trees, lightly balancing upon the wide branches of ancient trees. Trees that had seen the first two Wars of the Ring. Elves also took to those trees as they would need a good vantage point for firing their arrows. Men stayed upon the ground, in the shadows of the forest's edge. Sound of the Ents preparing for the battle were in the distance as birds flew to each soldier in the unit.   
  
These tiny birds would wake them as dawn broke the horizon so they would be prepared for their enemy. Most quietly dropped off to the chirping of crickets under the stars. The Fellowship, plus one elemental mage knew that what would happen tomorrow would influence the future of all Middle Earth. Thus, sleep would not befriend them. Instead they fell into a trance that would see them refreshed by dawn's first light.  
  
Above, the stars twinkled, offering hope to those who had none. They shone in the darkness, and darkness would all too soon threaten their homes and lives. As long as the stars shown, as long as light was within the hearts of those in positions of power, the war would not be in vain. This was their cry; that not one of their number would turn to darkness in the third War of the Ring. 


	20. Chapter 19: Aim of a Huntress

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine. What else could those lawyers want? A definition of fanfiction?   
Fanfiction(n)-stories that are not real, created by the fans of a series of books, tv shows or movies. No money is made off of these stories, and they only own their specific plot lines and any characters or cultures they create. I hope they are happy now. I feel like a dictionary.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Ember and Talitha wove among the clouds at a slightly lower altitude as they spotted the unit. With the silence born of long practice, the dwarves moved into position. Vines creaked, groaned and moaned, causing the unit of orcs to be wary. This place was known for rock slides. In anger, Magi kept them going. He didn't want to tell Sauron that his soldiers wouldn't fight. The results of such a report were painful, even lethal.   
  
Unnoticed, the dragons continued their dance in the sky. Both folded their wings and dove before vanishing between. Vines snapped loudly, allowing pebbles, rocks and boulders to crash down the moutainside, collecting more in their descent. Dust rose into the air, billowing like smoke, as stone hit stone and effectively blocked retreat.   
  
Above, not a dwarf was to be seen. The crafty, clever children of the Valar had hidden themselves among the dense cover near the scree of loose stones. Swearing in their native tongue, the orcs continued. By this time, both dragons had emerged from between.   
  
Archers silently notched arrows into their bows. Legolas cast a concerned glance over to the hobbits. Nervous expressions were gracing their faces, yet they would give this battle everything they could. There was more to them than met the eye. In the sky, Talitha shot into a cloud as Ember dove. That was the signal they had been waiting for. Arrows flew from the sides of the channel, hewing down orcs as though they were grass. Panicked by the sudden attack, the unit thundered towards the only other exit, not knowing the fate that awaited them.  
  
Phoenix glanced towards the dragons briefly. The nightingale's song came from her-alerting all within earshot that the enemy was coming. Swords were silently drawn and more arrows notched into the bows of huntresses and elves. When the orcs burst into view, another volley of arrows struck down more.   
  
Magi snarled. What in the abyss is going on here? He knew that he'd been lucky so far. His elemental magic had protected him from the arrows that were wreaking havoc upon his unit. An arrow soared towards him, and he attempted to call upon fire magic to sear it to ashes. Nothing happened, he was inhibited from the magic of the elements! Gathering himself together, he leapt away from his position. All the volleys had stopped, which allowed him time to look about, yet quickly. Not an orc was left standing in the meadow. Those who had escaped the swordsmen in the borders of the forest were screaming as the Ents made sure that not one of them escaped. He was the only one left to fight on.   
  
A man, four hobbits, an elf, a dwarf and a wizard approached him without fear. From the other side, a wall of huntresses from the elemental lines closed in. Fear was not an option for his weapons of use. Courage poured from them like water over its fall. Magi drew his sword before lunging at them. They easily evaded his initial charge and Aragorn's sword, Narsil, cut into the mage's barrel.   
  
The burning slash angered Magi past all reason. His wild attack, the deadly swipes of his sword were preventing the others from fighting back. Blocking as best they could, they tried to keep themselves and each other alive.  
  
From her perch in a nearby tree, Phoenix noticed how unguarded Magi was. Stealthily, she drew forth an arrow and notched it into her bow. "Satla ali ferah glasa fae sho arah ali auia noctil majh." Her target came into sharp focus. Once released, her arrow flew straight and true.   
  
Magi stumbled back as the arrow penetrated his body. No! Who had any arrows left? He staggered about, bleeding profusely. The fire of life was leaving him by the power of the pure white volcanic glass. His sword slipped from his hand, falling to the earth. The blade shattered when it encountered the stones outside of Mordor. Blood dribbled down his chin as he collapsed, his eyes glazed over in death.   
  
Phoenix leapt out of the tree and cantered over to them. "Don't touch the arrow. If you do, you could risk becoming as he was. White obsidian does not like holding an evil force and will try to get rid of it quickly, before it becomes black."   
  
Aragorn looked her in the eye, startled. "You did this, Phoenix?"   
  
"Siya." Her gaze turned to the now dead mage at their feet. "They called him Magi. He used his elemental magic darkly, which was how he was taken." I feel that he had something to do with Screech Owl's defection to the side of the Deciever. Her tone was distant, indifferent. She dealt with this killing the way that Prairie Song had.  
  
Frodo cleared his throat to get her attention. "Now that I've seen a demonstration of your aim, I'm insisting that you wear some sort of armor. I have a feeling that you'll need it." His tone left little room for argument, even from one of her rank. Laughing, she agreed with him. If only to put their minds at ease, she would wear something to protect herself. 


	21. Chapter 20: Show Him the Way

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix looked, in awe, at what had been given to her. It had taken a collaboration of the four races to create an armor that a huntress could wear without a negative effect on her speed. The leather was cured in a natural hue, one that wouldn't clash with her coloring. The shirt went down to where horse met human to protect any vulnerable areas. Mithril lined the inside of the leather so she wouldn't shine like a beacon in the night. Even the wide shoulder straps and lower arm guards were lined.   
  
It was definitely suited to her physic. Subtle patterns danced across it, adding to its beauty. She expressed her gratitude and they urged her to try it on. Silently, Phoenix lifted them into her arms and vanished into her tent. The huntress pulled off her shirt and folded it, leaving her undergarment where it was. "Phoenix," Legolas called from the opening. "Please be quick. Aragorn needs to see you."   
  
"I'll be there, my friend." She pulled on her armor and was surprised by its comfort. After pullling on her arm guards, she emerged. The craftmasters stared at her in awe, feeling that she was now like a Maia returned to Middle Earth. "Excuse me." The group scattered like snowflakes blown by the wind. Phoenix gracefully cantered to the briefing tent. "You wished to see me?" Her query caused Aragorn to turn around.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly Phoenix. Your grandfather is here." He stepped aside, revealing High Chief Thunderbird. The stallion rose to his hooves and approached his granddaughter.   
  
"I want you to come home. This war isn't our place." His tone was firm. An argument would not be tolerated very well.   
  
"Gregolo," she sighed, "what happens to Middle Earth will effect us. We, too, are Children of the Valar. It is up to all the races to protect this world. I have abandoned the isolationist attitude. I have heard the call of my ancestress and have answered. I became part of the Fellowship of the Ring.   
  
Never before had he seen her so determined. What had gotten into her? Aragorn met the confused chieftain's gaze. "Phoenix knows the risks of war. Still, she bears the scar of the first battle she had ever seen."   
  
"Nanar?!"   
  
"Have you forgotten what happened fourteen years ago, Gregolo? The time the orcs killed my parents? Aragorn, son of Arathorn is the Dunedain that saved my life. It is time to choose: friendship or self-imposed exile."   
  
The shock on his face was plain to see. His mouth was slightly opened, eyes wide. He was even resting on his hocks from the force of her words. There was a great strength within her, one that would've made her mother proud. "Come, I have something to show you." Phoenix led him from the pavilion and into the camp. Volcanic Strike looked up from the ground and lunged to her, instantly wrapping her in a hug.   
  
"Phoenix, E leu're E welae las se sonya tiara!" He pulled back to get a better look at her. She was wearing something different from when she had set out. What was going on? The huntress placed her hand over his mouth to silence him.   
  
"Brother of mine, speak the common tongue among this company." Her command was voiced softly. They followed her to another area, where some of the soldiers were practicing. The four known races of Middle Earth were together, learning from eachother with ease. "All peoples can get along. See the dwarfs and the elves? The ancient war is left behind. They have become friends."   
  
"Phoenix!" Pippin exclaimed as he raced up to her. She caught him as he leapt up to hug her. Laughter flowed from her like water as she returned his gesture of affection.   
  
"Chadesera, Pippin." Her laughter was still showing through her voice. Meriadoc nearly knocked her down with his hug. "Chadesera, Merry. Are you doing this on purpose? Another Took-Brandybuck special?" Finally, she dissolved into another fit of giggles. The soldiers who had seen the prank joined in, understanding the unusual nature of their friendship. It left her grandfather and brother a little perplexed. Such strong friendships were not forged overnight. 


	22. Chapter 21: Elven Counsil

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine, so put that away!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
A whistle pierced the air, silencing the camp. It was followed quickly by two shorter whistles and they relaxed. A group of elves was approaching. A group that they had been expecting. "Why use a system like that?" Volcanic Strike inquired.   
  
Phoenix shrugged. "I'd better go back." She pivoted about just as Talitha herded a dwarf and an elf over to her. They vanished into the command pavilion. The dragoness hissed when the stallions attempted to enter. Sunlight filtered through the canvas material, and the soft candlelight gave the scene a yellowed look. Yet within were three elves; Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil. Finally, he had seen the danger. Each expression was flat, not a smile among them. The dangers of this war they understood all too well.   
  
"Soon Sauron will realize that a light within one of the huntress's number kept his daughter from turning the tribes against the huntresses. His wrath will be great." Galadriel divulged.   
  
The huntress shifted uneasily upon her hooves. Not even centaurs, among the youngest of races, could hold out alone against his darkness for long. She grew still, became very alert. A soft voice was heard by all within the pavilion; a voice speaking in a language long forgotten. The surreal quality of it soon faded, as the sinister intent became known.   
  
They seemed to pool their strength together, easily fending off the darkness that threatened. But who would know such a spell? It could have instantly turned an elf into an orc if successful. Galadriel's gaze remained upon the young huntress. As Mithrandir has said, her light is incredible. Yes, definitely akin to our own.   
  
The filly shook herself, bringing everyone back to the present. It had been her light that had tipped the balance scales in their favor. Light she knew not of burned brightly within her exterior. But what would happen when she became aware of it? As of now, she was one of their greatest allies. If such power would twist her soul, they would most likely have to do something they would never want to. Yet, they elves could tell she had a good head on her shoulders. Nothing could force her to choose between them.   
  
Winter Serenity stepped into the pavilion, a stern expression on her face. As always, it was glacial-cold. "He's taken the orcs from Moria." Like her voice, like her expression, was devoid of emotion. The cold, icy front hid a sweet and kind mare. A gentle mare that had been forgotten by many.   
  
Phoenix stepped over to the map, taking up a quill pen. Noting the change and number of orcs taken only took seconds. A shudder ran through her. The darkness had grown greater, yet simultaneously, a spiritual voice had spoken to her. Even though they were small islands of light in a sea of darkness, she could still understand what had been said to her. Another character was added to what had previously been there, startling them.   
  
"Cave trolls? Phoenix, who told you that?" Gimli demanded.   
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know. Still, he sounded as though he knew."   
  
The Gatekeeper touched her shoulder gently. "He had his reasons for hiding his identity."   
  
The huntress took comfort in that statement and continued charting the changes that had been brought in by lesser dragon. Many of the children of the Valar were making these lifelong friends, and not just centaurs. New information that had been brought in was taken out. Phoenix gazed at the map, seeing how the forces were redistributed. A flash of the final battle of this war entered her mind. The dark lands of Mordor were all around them and it was clearly a struggle to stay alive. A battle that was quickly becoming desperate, should things remain as they were.   
  
Celeborn gently touched her arm, drawing her back to the present. "What is wrong?"   
  
She met his gaze firmly, not an ounce of fear or trembling within her. That was so much like Sacred Smoke that he very nearly thought she had come back in this filly. Yet he knew that she was Phoenix, only descended of the great huntress. No soul could return by that route without permission of the Valar. Sacred Smoke Tinuviel had made it clear when she passed on that she was ready to rest. "There will be a battle for survival in the lands of Mordor."   
  
A loud shriek went up outside, instantly ending the meeting. Wings of lesser dragons flew in the air, chattering in anger. The princess instantly burst out laughing. "Pray tell, what is so funny?" Thranduil inquired.  
  
"Ember...got...stepped..on!" she gasped out between laughs. It was quite amusing to her, and to many of the others. Especially since that colt had known about lesser dragons before. Such knowledge was hard to forget.   
  
Volcanic Strike held his injured arm, keeping the wound closed. His glare was on one particular red. Without realizing it, he found his sister next to him. "Brother, how could have you forgotten so quickly? Lesser dragons hate getting stepped on. Ember was well within his rights." She took a firm hold on his uninjured arm before pulling him into the medical tent.   
  
"It's easy enough for you to remember, you're dragon-bound." Volcanic Strike ground out as she cleaned the slash. He bit back a yelp as his youngest sister put stitches into it.   
  
A light slap made him hiss. "Maybe this will teach you to watch where you're putting your hooves." 


	23. Chapter 22: Surprise Attack

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Let me see... Is anything done by Tolkien mine? Nope! I only have a copy of one of his books!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
  
  
The group from the Colora Riviera faded into the shadowed forest. "I know my grandfather. He won't leave until he's sure that I'm safe." Something else is wrong. He was so furious earlier, about me befriending Riharan. Did Leala do something to him to make him see the error of his ways? Her gaze shifted to the sky. Even now, dark clouds belched out of Mordor. These clouds were trying to block out the light of day.  
  
Samwise noticed her unease and placed his hand on her leg. "What is it?" His voice pulled her back.   
"Something doesn't feel right." A fine shudder ran through her. "I know he wouldn't have come so soon unless Leala showed him how wrong he was. And there's something I can't quite pin down." Phoenix pawed the ground with her hoof. A wind blew over the camp, lifting her raven black hair and blowing it about her gracefully.   
  
Her eyes slid shut as she listened to the voices borne by the wind. "Where's Frodo?" Her sudden query startled him. "The spirits say that he is in trouble." Phoenix opened her eyes and tightened her grip on her bow before bolting into a dead gallop. Samwise was startled to find himself riding her. He clung like a leech, fearing falling. The huntress's agility served her well as she dodged the others in their company and the tents. Then, the danger made itself clear to Sam as well. His grip tightened, prompting her to go even faster. Racing towards their endangered friend, they left the camp behind them to deal with the coming orcs.   
  
~  
  
Frodo stood with his back pressed against the pockmarked cliff side. He had Sting drawn and kept his eyes on the blades the wraiths bore. A dark laugh sounded from above. "You can't win, Halfling. Here you stand alone." Choosing not to let the words of the Dark Huntress get to him, he expertly blocked the Wraith's sword with his own. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a golden-and-black streak making its way up the mountain. He shoved the wraith back with foot and sword. Sting began to glow, with a blue light. Orcs! Eleboreth, the camp! Frustrated, Frodo shoved another back.  
  
An arrow whined through the air and struck the very one he'd shoved. "Phoenix, le siy sonya!" The huntress nodded as the wraiths turned to see who had shot their brother. Agonized shrieks came from those closest to her, as her light was akin to that of elves.   
  
Talitha flew up and flamed the one with the arrow sticking out of his arm, causing panic to spread through them. They fled from the lesser dragon, fearing the fire she carried within her. A group that now numbered four faced the Dark Huntress before them. "Sha siy ali Mordor." Phoenix hissed. The hobbits with her became even more guarded.   
  
She laughed and leapt down. "You are not the only ones in danger. The Fellowship of the Ring will be destroyed!"   
  
Phoenix drew forth an arrow and notched it into her bow. Aim was drawn upon the dark one. "Why do you think the Wraiths were in pain when they saw me? Take a good look, Dark Huntress, exiled from the light."   
  
A strangled gasp escaped her as she backed up to the shattered stone behind her. The Huntress of Fire before her stood firm on the ground that was covered in loose stone. Then her eyes fell on the necklace she wore. "As Prairie Song was, so are you. A friend to those despicable elves."   
  
Irritated, the princess sighed. "You missed the point." She loosened her hold and the arrow struck its target dead-center. "I will not let you harm my friends." As the white obsidian drained her life away, she started to see them glow with light. Phoenix lay down to allow the hobbits on her back. "Now see a Huntress of the Line of Fire as they did." The land around her grew darker. The princess shone with an incredible light. Purity was hers as well as the elves'.   
  
Gracefully, the huntress rose to her hooves and bolted down the mountainside, not even bothering with the trail. Speed was needed now, not caution. Phoenix dodged the trees, ravines and boulders with the ease of long practice. She had done something similar to this in the mountains near the southwestern edge of Harlindon. Now, all that practice was put to good use as she shot the orcs within her range. They had to get to the camp in time. Courage lent wings to her hooves and they practically flew over the ground.   
  
Phoenix ploughed to a halt, showering their enemies with sticks, stones, and mud. Her passengers leapt off to fight on foot. One orc tried to follow them, then saw a hoof come at him from the corner of his eye. Too late, he tried to dodge. A hoof, as hard as rock, hit the side of his head in a lethal blow. The huntress landed from her leap and fired another arrow after dodging one aimed for her. She reached back with her hand. Veorina! I'm out of arrows! This was now a desperate situation. 


	24. Chapter 23: To the West

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Is my name on any of the books? ::looks at them:: Nope! Not unless my name is Tolkien, which it isn't!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix dodged the orc that had taken a swing at her. His sword whistled through the air and became embedded in the ground. So, he thinks I'm defenseless. Time to show him that I am a lethal weapon. His next swing was intercepted as she caught the flat of the blade between her hands. The stresses she placed upon the blade were too much for it; causing it to shatter. Angrily, he drew out a dagger. He lunged at her, yet found himself on the ground with a sharp pain shooting through his arm. "Uroc, sonya'ri ah belath."   
  
He leapt back to his feet, anger dancing in his evil red eyes. His second attempt saw his arm pinned behind his back. A sharp blow broke the bone before she leapt away. Painfully, he switched hands. "Huntress," he sneared, "you will die!"   
  
"E di'la losha soh, uroc." She then switched to common, wanting him to understand what she was about to say. "I know you were an elf once. If you so choose, you could be one again." Phoenix dodged his next attack. "So you have chosen." Blackness consumed his vision and a sharp pain laced its way through his skull. Then, he knew no more.   
  
A sharp outcry prompted her to leap over to the hobbits. She easily dodged the shattered portion of the tents, and kept her footing on ground made slippery by blood. It was a urak-high that they were having trouble with. The huntress swung her bow, catching him on the back on his knees. This caused the evil creature to fall, thus allowing the hobbits an advantage. Mud sprayed all over the place as the struggle ensued.   
  
A bundle of arrows was tossed to her; arrows of elven make. The command to help Aragorn reached her before the noise became to great. She took off at a gallop, using the martial arts to clear herself a path through the battle.  
  
Aragorn blinked in shock when he noticed the arrow stuck in the neck of the orc that had him cornered. Slowly, the creature slumped to the ground, eyes fixed upon the elven arrow that had killed him. Talitha set another ablaze when he tried to take advantage of the lapse in the Dunedain's concentration. She roared in rage, smoke billowing from her. Only then did he notice Phoenix standing next to him. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome, Aragorn." She wielded her bow expertly, using the metal encased portion to divert an arrow from its trajectory. Even with the expertese she had in using the weapons she bore, she was soon out of arrows. All were tired and they were in desperate need of help. A volley of arrows came from from the forest, surprising the orcs. A tired laugh escaped Phoenix. "Gregolo. E losha le."   
  
Suddenly, a brilliant light shot out of Searching Owl. The only surviving orcs grew even more angry. One drew its sword upon Phoenix and Aragorn. Suddenly, a streak of steel gray crashed into her, knocking both of them over. With a snarl, the orc twisted his sword and withdrew it. Bright red blood spilled onto the ground, mixing with the black blood of orcs and the mud created by it. The stallion collapsed.   
  
Phoenix shot to her hooves and her hoof crashed into the side of the orc's head. He went flying, convulsed once and lay still. "Gregolo," she sobbed as she dropped to the ground and held his hand in hers. "Anari?"   
  
Thunderbird tightened his grip on his granddaughter's hand. "Phoenix, E cara're sarlea sonya vaa tanra las va." He coughed harshly and lay still. She pried her hand out of his dead grip, an angered light in her eyes.   
  
"Tinuviel." Aragorn whispered, bringing her control back. The one that had killed her grandfather was already dead. Her sharp cry alerted the others to what had happened to the chief.   
  
Only one orc escaped to the forest, and he was intercepted by ents. Phoenix collapsed to the ground, crystalline tears running down her face, painting tracks in the dust of battle she wore. Volcanic Strike came up to his sister and pulled her to her hooves. "Terea siy euella!"   
  
She pulled free, turning a sorrowfull angered gaze to him. "Different people deal with grief in different ways, Volcanic Strike."   
  
Many lesser dragons put themselves to work by clearing away the dead orcs and dropping them in a volcano. Not a sound was made for them; as they were to be forgotten. Together, those who had survived the battle would get ready for the mass funeral. Each custom would be followed.  
  
Phoenix vanished into her tent. He was so stubborn. She washed the dust and grime off of herself as her brother performed his duty. It was up to the eldest son or grandson to prepare the head of the family for the journey. She pulled on the outfit that she had hoped she would never have to wear in this company. One that was in the cut of mourning, stained black with coal. Reaching around, she braided a single lock of her tail. "I will never forget you."  
  
Later, she emerged from her tent. They went to the site selected and settled. Winter Serenity and Gandalf signaled for silence. "The burial traditions of each people will be followed in this ceremony." The Gatekeeper declared.   
  
Gandalf nodded to the elves. As the firstborn of the Valar, they had the right to go first. Their mourning chant rose in Sindaran as the pyres beneath their fallen comrades were lit. Tears streamed down the faces of all, not just those counted as elf-friends.Those that had died were close to the entire unit. At last, the notes died away and the dwarfs had their turn. The mourning chant that came from them had a very different quality than that of the elves had. 


	25. Chapter 24: Mourning Chant

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
  
  
Men, the third race born, took their turn. In the ground were those fallen among them buried with their belongings. Not a note was sung and expressions were of varying degrees of shock and sorrow. Next the hobbits laid their fallen two to rest. They felt that there could be no songs for such a sad occasion.   
  
Phoenix stepped forward, her beautiful face streaked with tears. "Halo mey lisha." The sounds stopped as the lesser dragons lifted their heads. Those bound to the dead warriors had a hollow dead look in once vivid eyes. Eyes that had once shown emotion ranging from contentedness to rage. Now they were dead. "Dragon-bound that have fallen, do not fear. All will remember you for your courage. Your noble sacrifice has not been in vain. Here, your allies stand to say farewell as those bound to you take you between." Her song like voice was strained with grief.   
  
As one, twenty lesser dragons took the bodies of their bound between.   
  
Volcanic Strike placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and drew her along with him. They stood at their grandfather's pyre silently. The High Prince drew a flint knife and made a deep wound on his palm. Red blood welled from the cut, covering his entire palm quickly. This, he used to make a print upon his grandfather's chest. Phoenix took the knife from her brother then made a nearly identical wound upon her hand. It was not quite so deep; as she understood the ways of war better than her brother did.   
  
She placed her hand upon the ice-cold shoulder. "Ura mey." Her whisper was barely heard, as it was meant for spirits. Her hand drifted down to his lower arm and made another print there. "Ura mi seral." Phoenix stepped back allowing Talitha to light the fire beneath what had once been alive. Lesser dragons took to the sky as they keened in sorrow. Death was hard on them; as they didn't really understand until they had seen this war. Ending of life was not something they liked and when one of their own had fallen, they fought like demons until the battle was over. Then, the same song came from them as they mourned fallen allies. Intricate patterns were woven in the darkening sky as they flew on.  
  
Finally, they silenced enough for the last part of the ceremony to begin. A group of huntresses gathered together, whispering among themselves. Then, their voices lifted in song; one more ancient than any of their number knew.   
  
"Va sho Buel, va sho Buel.  
Weya kia se sonya tiara.  
Vala ai shartals soh sala  
weya kia se sonya tiara.  
Vala sho shartal ne sho Buel,  
se sho feylas ali velar."  
  
Twice through it was sang by the enchanting voices of the huntresses.   
  
They pyres in the clearing burned to ashes as twilight lengthened. Finally, Phoenix could take no more and vanished inside a tent. Her friends followed her, trying to comfort her as best they could. This she accepted as they were very close to her now. Such battles forge strong friendships; ones that would not be broken by the bonds of this world, not even death could sever the link of true friendship. That was why, even after more than five hundred years, the spirit of Gollum remembered Sacred Smoke. She had shown him kindness when others turned him away and accompanied him to a place where he would be safe until the ring perceived its time. Her composure returned just before her brother burst into the tent.   
  
"Grandfather told me what he was planning to do." He sighed in irritation. "They won't agree with his choice. Not many have seen these horrors."  
  
"Perhaps they would think differently when they learn that the same darkness that took our parents took our grandfather. All who are willing to fight must." Her sapphire blue eyes were snapping in anger; reflecting the light of the small flames adorning the candles within their shelter. Her entire stance conveyed her anger, from the rigidness of her legs to the rage-filled swish of her raven black tail.   
  
Volcanic Strike took an involuntary step backwards. When his sister was angry, he had learned that it was best to stay out of arm's reach. He lifted his hands in entreaty. "Easy. I was going to tell them exactly what happened." His muscles grew tense as he anticipated the young huntress striking him.   
  
Instead, she relaxed and turned away from her brother. "Do not let them tell you what to do. Gregolo trained you well. Now that you have seen war, put that experience to use."   
  
The now High Chief vanished from the tent. How could his sister have such command of the emotions that had ruled her young life? Unknown to him, she had always had self-control. Now, it was stronger than ever as a result of the dark times around them. And her friendship with the Riharan had strengthened her resolve. She would not let anyone down if she could help it.   
  
Startled sounds prompted them to exit their shelter. A person was slowly rising from a mud pit, coated from head to toe with the rancid smelling substance. His features were obscured by the clumps clinging to his face. Archers stood near, their bows drawn tight. "Zerale!" Phoenix cried, startling the archers into obedience.   
  
She stepped forward, into the circle they had made. Underneath the putrid odor, a much cleaner scent came to her. One that she knew. An elf from Lothlorien. "Phew!" She held her nose and backed away. "What did you fall into, Aladar? It stinks!"   
  
"I have no idea." He wrinkled his nose, causing some of the clumps to fall to the ground. Aladar lifted his mud encrusted hand to wipe more from his face. This showed who he was to those who could not tell identity by scent. "Excuse me." The archer walked off to clean up.   
  
Volcanic Strike, who had seen the entire exchange, forcefully grabbed his sister's arm. "How did they understand you?" His tone had fallen to a growl. Teaching their native tongue to those that were Riharan was not something taken lightly.   
  
Phoenix laughed merrily, much to his dismay. The princess pulled herself free, still laughing. She silenced herself and regarded him with curiosity. "Very few understood what I was saying. By my tone, they knew what I meant." Phoenix shrugged. "Besides, only those close to me and that have known me for three months have any inkling of how to speak our native tongue." 


	26. Chapter 25: Valar Speaking

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Veorina!!! I don't own Tolkien's characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix looked to the stars above in the western sky. She could feel something building, something that was held back until the time was right. Why do I feel this way? Is someone calling me?   
  
Winter Serenity came up to her and lightly touched her shoulder. Instantly, the young huntress's attention was upon the Gatekeeper. "I know you feel it, Phoenix Tinuviel. You are being called to the West."   
  
"Nanar?!" Her tone bore surprise; what was going on?   
  
A soft chuckle from Winter Serenity calmed her. "Relax. You are being called to an audience with the Valar." She led the huntress back into the tent. "Fellowship of the Ring, listen to me." They turned; startled. They had no warning of her coming. "The Valar are calling Phoenix to an audience. All must stay here to help keep her safe. Now, make a circle around the fire."   
  
Everyone settled down. Phoenix, Huntress of the line of Fire, stared into the flames falling into a familiar trance. A strong guiding force pulled her over land and sea, to the haven of the elves. Her vision became clouded prompting her to close her eyes in order to protect them.   
  
All sensation of motion ceased, yet she didn't dare move. "Manwe, she is here." a feminine voice called.   
  
"Then bring her here." he commanded.  
  
A gentle hand touched her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes. She was face-to-face with one of the most beautiful elves she'd ever seen. The huntress blushed, averting her gaze. Taravana chuckled lightly. "You do not have to be embarrassed, Phoenix."   
  
Her surprise at her name being known caused her to spring to her hooves. "Come, Manwe is waiting." The huntress followed Taravana, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. "Phoenix is here, Manwe." She faded into the back round as Manwe approached the shaman.  
  
"Phoenix look at me." She met his gaze easily. He, too, was in the form of an elf. "I know you have felt the power that we are holding back. Please understand that it cannot be released until the final battle." He stared into her eyes; seeing the strength and fire within her. Flustered, she averted her gaze. She is so much like Prairie Song. The powers of a Maia in the mortal life. Yet still, as humble as possible.   
  
"Phoenix." She met his gaze again. "There is something you must know. Among your ancestors was a great Maia. She became clothed in centaur form and was called Prairie Song. It was her decision to become mortal. As you are her direct descendant, you face the same choice: the Gift of Men or the Life of a Maia. Consider carefully."   
  
The surprise on her face was almost comical. Her? Descended of a Maia? Become a Maia? That explained some of the unusual abilities that she and her ancestress shared. "Phoenix, you must make your decision by the time of the final battle. Return."   
  
The huntress bowed gracefully before the white void enveloped her vision once again. By instinct alone, she started back. Her hooves fell silently in the empty space as her speed increased. She felt something grab her and she cried out. Struggling wildly, she kicked out. In the distance, she heard voices.  
  
"Quickly, everyone! Concentrate upon Phoenix! Share with her your light and strength. Do not let the darkness take her!" Winter Serenity cried. In response to her command, they obeyed.  
  
The princess felt them with her, their strength coursing through her. Her struggles intensified until, with a screaming roar, the darkness lost its hold on her. She sped back to her body and came to with a sharpness that was shocking. Phoenix fell back into Legolas's arms. After catching her breath she got to an upright position. "I'm all right now."   
  
Volcanic Strike burst into the tent, his eyes wild with rage. "Phoenix, what is going on? Talitha wouldn't let anyone in here, not even that spirit that seems to have befriended you!"   
  
"Calm down." The princess rose to her hooves with the assistance of her friends. "Someone needed to speak with me and there was danger on the way back. I will be fine in a little while." Sapphire blue eyes sparkled in anger as he continued to doubt. From the first he had felt that she should never have the powers of a shaman. And now she was putting herself in danger because of them!  
  
Winter Serenity stepped between the siblings. "Listen to me!" Her tone shocked Volcanic Strike into silence. "Phoenix will be fine. Your constant worrying has confused her, made her second guess her instincts. That is what has increased the danger of using her abilities!" It was almost as though she had struck him. He backed away, out of the tent. The only expression on his face was one of complete shock. His mouth hung open like that of a fish, his eyes as wide as saucers.   
  
Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Phoenix burst out laughing. "Only you could get away with doing that to him, Winter Serenity. Not even Laela would stand up to him about this." She started laughing again. The others, recalling his expression, burst out laughing as well. They had never expected him to react so violently to what had happened. Then, that expression... It was too much for them to hold in. 


	27. Chapter 26: Borders of Mordor

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Tolkien's characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The huntress quietly placed stones on the curling map to prevent it from rolling up on her. The filtered light inside the command pavilion did not need to be brightened any so the candles weren't lit. An elven lord was going over the reports that had been brought in to make sure that they hadn't missed anything.   
  
A cold wind blew, signaling the arrival of another lesser dragon. A white dragoness flew in, chirping to get Elrond's attention. He accepted the message so that Blitzen could go over to Aragorn for the order to take back to her unit. Carefully, he unrolled the dry parchment. Its travels between had only made that kind of paper more brittle. His eyes were drawn to the bold elven runes inscribed upon the paper. Elrond had to suppress a shudder at the news he was reading. "Phoenix, more units were recalled. They were those from the areas of Gondor, Rohan and Mirkwood."   
  
The huntress duly noted the change. "That has all of his units back in Mordor." She shuddered and pawed the ground with a hoof. "I fear the last battle will be sooner than we thought." Her vision was taken over by another scene. The black lands of Mordor were under hoof and clouds blotted out the sun. Loud war cries and anguished screams met her ears. The mud surrounding her was made from the spilled red and black blood of allies and enemies. Some of those who had fallen were evacuated by lesser dragons assuring her that they lived.  
  
Cold wind brought her out of her trance. "Come on, Phoenix. We need to get ready." Aragorn's command brought movement to her golden legs. Each map was carefully packed away and the huntress put a harness upon Talitha. The load she was to carry was carefully fastened onto her before they finished packing the command pavilion.   
  
Once they set out, Phoenix moved along quietly with her load. Then her senses alerted her to another. Gollum, now hidden and silent, kept pace beside the unit. It was clear that he didn't understand why he was drawn to the young huntress. A voice, soft with anger, reached her ears. Her walk quickened to a half-trot so she could catch up with him. "The one who warned me of the cave trolls is with us. I heard him say: 'As surely as I am a Lord of Gondor, I will protect my king.'"   
  
Aragorn controlled his voice with an effort. "Boromir! He was one of the Nine, as you recall. That is how he knew of the cave trolls in Moria." Why did he return? He had his peace.   
  
Talitha chirped as she gracefully turned. Few people understood her assortment of sounds and those who did would not divulge the secrets she told them. Nor would she divulge those she had been enjoined to keep. Her gaze shifted below. The unit was still with them. Many dots of varying colors wandered over the pale green of the grass and beige of the dry dirt. Far to one side, the gray-black mountains rose in stark contrast to the beauty of the valley they were in. She turned her gaze back to their direction of travel. Phoenix is so thoughtful about what Manwe told her. If it effects her life, it will effect me. The dragoness focused on her huntress. Phoenix?   
  
The sweet voice of her dragoness broke the solitude of her thoughts. I'll be all right, Talitha. There is so much for me to think about right now. Phoenix shifted her load, as they had been hiking for hours under strict orders of silence. Above, the muted chorus changed. They had arrived at the new campsite. With all the other units, they set up a rather large camp on fire-wasted land. Five miles distant, was Mordor upon the other side of a sparkling clean stream.   
  
Just as they were beginning to settle down, Merry and Pippin collapsed tangled in rope. Their friends burst out laughing. "You two are hilarious." She declared, helping them untangle themselves.   
  
"I tripped." they chorused. That made all in the area burst out laughing. When they spoke together like that, it only added to the humor of the situation. Suddenly, Phoenix stopped laughing. Something was dreadfully wrong.   
  
"I'm not feeling well." She rose to her hooves, wavering about.   
  
Gandalf caught her arm to keep her from falling. This fire-hardened ground would not be the best to collide with. "You look like you should go to the medical tent." Concern was easily showing in his voice.  
  
"Could you help me? I don't think I can make it on my own." That was very unusual. Phoenix sounded as though she was in great pain.  
  
The wizard assisted her to the tent, not noticing Talitha flying next to them with her own worry. Once inside the tent, a sharp gasp escaped the huntress as she lost consciousness. His gaze shifted to Talitha and she helped him get her into a bed before looking for one of the healers. Finally, his gaze rested on one he knew well. "Lord Elrond, Phoenix lost consciousness."   
  
His words prompted the elf lord to come quickly. Phoenix lay where she had been left. A soft moan came from her as she feebly attempted to struggle. Gently, Elrond placed his hand on her forehead. His touch soothed her. That's good. No fever. Her breathing was regular and her pulse was strong. He turned to Gandalf before speaking. "Right now she appears to be fine, but I sense danger lays ahead of her."   
  
Another soft moan came from her. Lord Elrond placed his hand on her forehead once more and drew it back sharply. Now she had a raging fever. Yet even with this fever, he wouldn't dare take the blankets off her. Without them she would quickly get a chill. Instead he placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead. "I fear I was right."   
  
Talitha landed on the bed and nudged her huntress. She turned her gaze to those nearby. Her warm brown eyes showed the worry that she felt without any attempts to hide it. I know that they will do everything they can for her. Sometimes I wish I could help her in other ways. Sharply, the dragoness pushed the thought from her mind. My duty is to Phoenix and her friends. They will need both of us in the days to come and will not let her down. Wisely, she didn't snuggle up against the huntress. The added heat of her fire would only make the fever worse.  
  
She then fluttered over to a stand next to her bed so as not to get slapped if Phoenix started to thrash about again. Never would she let the one bound to her out of her sight. 


	28. Chapter 27: Choices

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I'm out of it for a little while and those people get delusions of grander!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
  
~v  
  
Phoenix trembled in rage and fear. Before her a battle waged upon the lands of their enemy. Because of what had happened to her, she was unable to help any of them. Blood as red as roses and as black as night flew through the air to splatter on the ground. One by one, members of the Fellowship fell, unmoving.   
  
"No!!!" she screamed, driving away the horror of the vision of battle. Her golden legs refused to hold her up any longer and she fell to the rocky ground with a thump. "If I stay as I am they will most certainly die!" The huntress slammed her fist into the ground, angered.   
  
Unknown to her, a mare was approaching. The pattern she observed upon the upset huntress was that of ivy leaves in golden light. A graceful shimmering of health and strength. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Terah sonya losha nanar sonya mela vadi. Sho kishae siy sonyars, mi earna. Nah bes sin fila le." Lijanora Tara gently wrapped her arms around her daughter, drawing her to her hooves. "Choose soon, for others are near. You must choose: the Gift of Men or the Life of a Maia." She released her daughter and looked at her as a filly grown. No longer was she the rambunctious foal of old, yet still had that mischievous quality that endeared her to her friends. Her eyes were still the same blue that they had always been and her raven black hair shone radiantly.   
  
Phoenix wiped the tears from her face as her mother faded into the distance. I see what will happen to my friends if I'm unable to help. There will be no hope for the Fellowship. "I will not allow Middle Earth to fall into darkness without a fight." Her gaze shifted to the western horizon in her dream. "Manwe, my choice is made. To help protect those who cannot fight the darkness, I will become a Maia."   
  
The barren land around her bloomed with beautiful green grasses and colorful flowers. Once putrid water was clear and looked crisp. Sapling trees rose along the courses of water ways, yet, in the distance, dark mountains still loomed. She had given hope to Middle Earth, yet the chance for death and failure was still there. "So you understand your choice. As a Maia, you will fight the darkness alongside the peoples of Middle Earth." Manwe's voice faded away.  
  
v~  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on Phoenix's brow. "Lord Elrond, her fever broke." He removed his hand and stepped back to allow his father-in-law more room.   
  
The elf-lord checked then relaxed. She had given them quite the close call. What had caused that fever in the first place? He shifted his gaze as he pulled his hand away and noticed that she had woken. "How do you feel?"   
  
"I feel like someone pushed me to the ground and then decided that I was something to walk all over." Her voice was soft, tone unsure. She glanced about at the friends that remained in the tent before attempting to rise.   
  
A gentle hand stopped her motion. "You'll be fine, Phoenix. Get some rest." Elrond's gentle command was soothing. Obediently, she slid into a renewing sleep. Wearily, he sat down. What caused that fever? Huntresses rarely get ill.   
  
Ember burst into the tent, bringing with him a gust of cold wind. Talitha lifted her head and gave him a deep growl before returning to watching her bound huntress. The red one turned to Aragorn and relayed the images Vixen had sent him to deliver. Fair complected centaurs stood to one side of their large camp. All were coated with dried mud that hid their colors as easily as snakes hid in the shadows. The king stood and left; he had to defuse the situation before it got worse. Once he reached the proper area in the fire-blackened land he stopped.   
  
The leader, to judge by his gear, of the group stepped forward and spoke in a harsh tongue that made some of them wince. That would hurt their throats. A shy filly, clearly not one of their people, translated his harsh words. "Who is the Chieftain of the Dunedain, the King of Men?"   
  
"I am King Elessar Telcontar." Aragorn stepped forward a couple more steps to make sure that they had a clear view of him. The filly translated his words and the stallion snarled. He moved to strike him, then stopped and let out a startled gasp.   
  
Phoenix, who had been woken by the rising tensions, stood behind the barricade of archers. To many, her beauty had been elvish, but unto these fair-skinned ones she was almost too much to bear. She walked among the peoples of Middle Earth, the sun glinting off her shining coat and raven black hair. The grace in her motion made even the most graceful of the number outside camp feel bumbling.  
  
The huntress came to a halt next to Aragorn as Talitha fluttered down to hover near her huntress's shoulder. Her sapphire blue eyes took in the large group as her stance shifted. "Why do you come here, fair-skinned ones? In doing so you have made yourself targets to Mordor." Phoenix's words hung untranslated as the translator stared at her in awe.   
  
"E neva leure..." she trailed off as the stallion next to her slapped her.   
  
The voice quickly caught her attention. "Lijanora Sterra? Siy loatta sonya?"   
  
Cautiously, the mud-encrusted filly nodded.   
  
"E ora Phoenix, sonyar seral." Unafraid, she approached her sister.   
  
The confused look faded from Lijanora Sterra as she leapt over. "Phoenix! Verah siy Gregolo?"   
  
"Gregolo dere va sho Buel."   
  
At her sister's reply, tears painted tracks down the pale dried mud upon her face.   
  
Talitha nudged her huntress.   
  
"Nanar, Talitha?" At the unspoken answer, Phoenix laughed and nodded. Then, she spoke to the new arrivals. "I know you can speak the common tongue. To try to keep that secret from a true shaman is impossible."   
  
Volcanic Strike wove his way through the crowd, only to see both of his sisters. "Lijanora Sterra!" He leapt over and hugged her, not even minding the mud that was all over her form. The chieftain looked over to the group of fair-skinned ones. "Soh, loatta siy verah sonya cria bire."   
  
Aragorn glared at Volcanic Strike before turning back to those covered with dirt. "I will speak with you." They moved off to talk alone while the siblings wove back into the camp.   
  
"Volcanic Strike, you will have to excuse us. Lijanora and I need to talk about filly things." Phoenix guided her to the place where huntresses had their camp. Together they groomed the mass of mud and debris from her coat, tail and hair. "Lijanora, my tent is right there." She pointed to a tent near the command pavilion. "I share it with four hobbits, and two of them are practical jokers. That's where I'll be if you need any help."   
  
Lijanora watched her sister walk into the tent silently. Then she turned to the river with its waterfall to wash the dried mud from her coat. They have changed so much. Well, at least I'm with them again. She waded into the river and began to wash the mud from her arms. Now, at least, I will have time with them. 


	29. Chapter 28: Mordor's Darkness

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare laugh." Lightning Strike commanded from behind the changing screen. When she came out, there was a definite improvement in her appearance. Her red chestnut semi-leopard coat shone with health and cleanliness. Her black hair spilled down her back freely. Nervously, the huntress shifted about on her hooves.  
  
"Why would we laugh, Lightning?" Phoenix rose to her hooves, mindful of the bare hobbit feet that were in the tent. Her grace was eye-catching to one who had never seen one move in such a way other than herself. "I suspect that it was the fair-skinned ones who abducted you."   
  
Lightning Strike nodded in silent confirmation. She was happy to be with her family, yet they had changed so much. Phoenix had great courage for a huntress so young; she'd even become part of the Fellowship of the Ring. The battles she'd been through only added to the battle-wisdom that was hidden within the beautiful, youthful exterior. Volcanic Strike was now the High Chief. He'd done a great job in mobilizing their people.   
  
Two hobbits raced into the tent, laughing. Phoenix leveled a gaze at them; one that was mirrored by Samwise. "What did you two do this time? Another Took-Brandybuck special?" She inquired. They looked at her with innocent expressions on their faces. "Who was the victim this time? Honestly, you are impossible."   
  
Merry and Pippin burst out laughing again. "You should've seen it, Phoenix!" Merry gasped. "I've never seen a centaur fall so fast!" They pulled her out of the tent and only then did she see what had set them off. An elf stood to one side of a path, a confused expression on his face. The huntress's sharp eyes noticed the hobbit prints about him. In the elf's hand was a dagger that he'd been checking. His confused and concerned gaze was upon a colt that had fallen into a mud-hole.   
  
"You had an elf spook him? Original."  
  
Behind them, her siblings were choking back laughter. A fair-skinned centaur had fallen prey to Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. He was coated from nose to tail, in the thick, slurry mud. All in all, a hilarious sight. Phoenix cracked a smile and chuckled. She approached the swamped area and gazed at the trapped colt. "Didn't anyone tell you the area was a bit swampy?" After studying the situation, she turned to a nearby dwarf. "Gimli, could you give me a hand?" Together, they pulled the muddied colt out of his sticky situation. He fled the scene of his disgrace.  
  
Aragorn, and those who had been speaking with him, came out of the pavilion. The King of Men narrowly avoided a collision. "Another victim of a Took-Brandybuck special? That's getting a little out of hand."   
  
Frodo shrugged, dismissing the juvenile behavior. "They're still tweenagers. This is a big playground to them. And besides, when the battle starts the soldiers will be missing their pranks." The hobbit's hand lightly rested on Sting's hilt. He could feel something wrong, and it was putting him on edge.   
  
The others had joined them in the area. Lightning Strike shifted uncomfortably. She felt like something was watching her. Phoenix noticed this unease, and the cause.   
  
"That's enough, Gollum! If you keep it up, you're going to spook my sister." Her declaration caused the spirit to manifest in physical form. He swiftly crept over to her, hiding in her shadow.   
  
~Cloudses come sssoon. Precious not wait longer.~ His great glowing eyes blinked rapidly. The light of the sun hurt them even though he was in shadow. Phoenix whirled about sharply. The huntress tensed. She spun around and bolted back to her tent.   
  
Not good! The Princess lifted her quiver and slung it onto her back. After double-checking the slip knot, she lifted her bow, which was covered in the intricate carvings of Lothlorien. Her grip tightened. Aragorn would have a fit if I don't bring another weapon. She set down her bow before lifting her sheathed daggers.   
  
The dwarvan craftsmanship was superb. Gimli had known what he was doing when he made these for her. Elven runes were inscribed on the blades, which he had said, would lend more strength to the metal. They were attached, on the same side, to a belt that Legolas had crafted from the strong leathers of Mirkwood and lined with mithril. She buckled the belt about her waist before lifting her bow once more.   
  
Talitha flashed in with a blast of cold air and grumbled, letting her huntress know that the others were ready. All the lesser dragons are stocking their fires. Is this really the final battle? The sweet voice of the dragoness was taunt with anger and hatred.   
  
"I hope so, Talitha. My heart wearies of war." Phoenix sighed. They emerged, joining the swelling ranks of the army. She reflected upon the choice she had to make. It doesn't feel right, keeping information from them. Yet, if they knew about me being Maia, they could ask for something I cannot do. I have not yet begun to learn anything. Her grip on her bow tightened until her knuckles turned white. This would be hard on them. Once again, they would meet on the ancient battlefield.  
  
Lightning Strike watched as her sister and brother were lost amid the other soldiers. She steeled herself against the wave of sorrow that accompanied the thought of loosing them forever this time. She knew she wouldn't be of much help in the battle they were facing. On the front lines, she had no experience. Being a huntress with the gift of healing, she would aid them in that way. Like other medics, she was armed in case their enemies managed to come. Valar in Valinor, should they breech the front line, give us strength. 


	30. Chapter 29: Beginning to an End

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Whoever said that I owned Tolkien's work must have gotten into the eggnog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
  
  
Phoenix grew pale as orcs, goblins and urak-high poured out of Barad-dur. Her resolve grew hard. She knew what could happen in this battle, in a land the Ents wouldn't even enter. Her sapphire blue eyes became hard and emotionless, hiding the light soul she held.  
  
The black lands trembled beneath their feet as the dark army charged to meet them. Clouds of sooty blackness spouted from Mount Doom, driving much of the light away. Still, they could see and in seeing came the knowing of how large the enemy army was.   
  
A sharp command, shouted in Sindaran, sounded. She notched an arrow into her bow and drew aim with the other archers. The second command cracked the eerie silence and the arrows flew true. Lesser dragons joined in the melee, flaming whatever got into their range of the enemy.   
  
Volcanic Strike dodged the blade swung at him. The quarterstaff he held swung up into an unguarded abdomen, shattering the sternum. The orc staggered back and fell. That alone was proof of how lethal he was.   
  
Phoenix fought alongside Legolas, the archers easily dispatching their foes with arrows. Quite suddenly, both ran out. They pulled the slip knots that kept their quivers on and drew their daggers with practice ease and grace. "Thea leu loatta weya ria las viagorana." She snorted, fixing her grip with ease.   
  
"Sheria weya leana thora?" Legolas followed her example by checking his grip. Underestimating them was very dangerous. He slashed the throat of his attacker, allowing black blood to spray everywhere. Phoenix blocked a sword with hers and kicked him in the gut. He let out an agonized scream as something burst. His body fell to the ground with a dull thud and moved no more.   
  
Lord Elrond and Aragorn found themselves back to back. The orcs were desperately trying to separate them. Their swords reflected the dim light as they defended themselves. Lesser dragons were keeping the others from breaking the front lines with their fire, talons and speed.   
  
Two long wearying hours later, they had defeated the first wave of attack; the wave that had been the largest. A hundred Dark Huntresses poured out of Barad-dur, their lord and his daughter with them. The power o f the One Ring would not be stopped by them if he could help it. A great wind blew, knocking many over. Phoenix, surprisingly, remained on her hooves. She had been close to the wind's source, and yet was unharmed. That startled their enemies and pleased her allies.   
  
The dark huntresses leapt into battle. One had aimed for Lord Elrond, not noticing the lesser dragon nearby. She then found herself with a face full of Talitha. Angrily, Talitha drove her back with talons and fire. Phoenix leapt away from where she'd been and sank one of her daggers deeply into the evil mare. "Lord Elrond, usa mi larji vaheta ve."   
  
He steadied himself on her hind leg and stood. Searching Owl had leapt over as well and helped Aragorn to his feet. Shafts of light shot through the wounded dark huntress, forcing her into the range of an archer. All over the field, they were falling as their weaknesses and greater predictability was an asset to their enemies. Smoke curled from the lesser dragons as their anger increased.   
  
An evil screech came from deep within the keep. "Roja Wrejas." Phoenix hissed. The hobbits quickly came to their friends. A huntress, an elemental mage, four hobbits, a wizard, a dwarf and the King of Men stood together against the darkness.   
  
The Wraiths attacked, but found they were being repelled by the group. Phoenix then saw two spectral forms aiding them in their battle. "Boromir and Gollum! They're helping us!" She cried, blocking a blow. Talitha let out a burst of flame, catching one of the wraiths on fire. He fled as the huntress ducked and Gandalf's spell took hold. "Now!" She cried to her cousin.   
  
Searching Owl was within their protective circle. "Parra ali eleyans. Eria, cerae va mi adhn!" Crystal rose from the ground, lit from within. It surrounded the wraiths, holding them still forcibly. Exhausted, the mage dropped to the ground. Ember latched onto him, vanishing between in an instant.  
  
Sauron glowered at them. So, they used that colt's abilities to their advantage. His enraged gaze came to rest on Phoenix. What is it about her that reminds me of Prairie Song? Then he felt what was deep within. She's a Maia!? Unlike her ancestress, she's forsaken the Gift of Men. He turned to his daughter, confident that she could drive hope from Middle Earth by taking the life of the Gem. "My Dark Star, you may take the huntress."   
  
"Yes, Father." Dark Stars glacial blue eyes grew angered. "Amakaiya amarhea, you are mine." She attacked and found herself blocked.   
  
"I belong to no one, Dark Huntress." Phoenix's reply was hard and blunt, driving her enemy's rage to greater heights under the cloud covered sky. Dark Star snarled and drew forth her daggers. Blade met blade, drawing blue sparks from dwarfan forged metal against the metals of Mordor. Although the Huntress of Fire was younger, her skill was much greater as her instincts she trusted without reservation. 


	31. Chapter 30: Third War's End

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
  
  
  
  
As the huntresses moved off, the others banded together against Sauron. Still, the powers of the One Ring caused great destruction for those of the light. Valiantly, they fought on in the attempt to protect Arda from him.   
  
A sharp cry came from the battling huntresses, distracting Sauron. His daughter lay on the ground, unconscious. This was just what was needed. Frodo was nearest to the Dark Lord and used Sting to slice the ring finger from Sauron's hand. Sauron bellowed in pain and rage, somehow managing to hold his physical form. He chased after the fleeing hobbit.  
  
Phoenix soared passed him at the canter. Talitha swooped over her friend, grabbed him and deposited him on her huntress's back. "Hold on tight, Frodo. I'm going to gallop." Her tense, terse tone was not meant for him. All it did was show that she was dealing with the battle as only a huntress could.  
  
"Gallop?! What have you been doing?!" He yelped, holding on tighter. Approvingly, his arms wrapped around her from behind.   
  
"Cantering. Now hold on." She shot forward as if she'd just sprung from a gate. Frodo leaned into her motion, hanging on like a leach. Subconsciously, he directed her to the smoking mountain. Even over the rough black and wasted lands, her pace and agility never failed her.   
  
Sauron was still chasing them in the attempt to recover his ring. An arrow whined through the air and struck his thigh, nearly causing him to fall. Another burst of speed came from Phoenix as she charged up the steep path and to the chamber holding the fiery pit of Mount Doom.   
  
Frodo slid off and threw the ring into the fire before it could lay any claim on him. Once already he'd been through the darkness of the ring and would not willingly put himself through that again. Phoenix shoved him aside as an enraged Sauron thrust his sword at them. A pained scream erupted from her as she was stabbed in her upper left front leg.   
  
She pushed in away, causing him to loose his footing on the loose stone. Sauron fell into the fiery chasm, riding Middle-Earth of himself. Phoenix moved away from the cliff before her leg gave out on her and she collapsed.   
  
Frodo sheathed Sting and ran to her. "Phoenix, what do I do?'   
  
She met his gaze. "Let it bleed for a little while longer. There was something on his sword and bleeding will help clean the wound." The huntress was breathing heavily; the toxin was spreading faster than what she was bleeding. "Frodo, put pressure just above the wound."   
  
He leaned his weight into his hands against her foreleg, stanching the flow of blood. "You've got a fever." The hobbit kept the pressure up, hesitating a tiny bit.   
  
"I've noticed. No! Don't let up!"   
  
Frodo flinched at the force of her command. Foot steps raced up to them over the stone and dirt of the path. A startled and slightly winded gasp reached their ears. "What happened?" Aragorn cried.   
  
"I was stabbed." Phoenix replied through gritted teeth. The Dunedain knelt by her injured leg to clean it. Only then did she notice Lord Elrond standing nearby. At Aragorn's signal, Frodo gradually let up on the pressure that he had been placing on her leg.   
  
Lord Elrond gazed at her quietly. There was something about her that even now reminded him of Prairie Song. The same powers were deep within her and stronger than what her ancestress's had been. It was a great untrained magic; the powers of a... Maia?   
  
The rest of the Fellowship dashed up the road just in time to hear him speaking.   
  
"Phoenix, you're hiding something. What is going on?"   
  
She bit her lip when Aragorn made sure that there were no shards of metal in the wound. "Do you remember when I summoned the army?" The others nodded.   
  
"Prairie Song did the same thing to regather the Last Alliance." Lord Elrond recalled.   
  
Phoenix glanced from one to another. "That was the first time I realized that I was not an average huntress."   
  
"What huntress is average?" Pippin jibed. A few glares quieted him.   
  
"The night I was called to the West," she continued, "I learned that Prairie Song had been a Maia, one who had accepted the Gift of Men." Her expression became greatly troubled. She didn't understand what had influenced her ancestress's choice. "She used her abilities to help all she called friend. And even with all of that danger, she lived long. Manwe told me, that as her direct descendant, I had to choose: the Gift of Men or the Life of a Maia." A sob escaped her as tears began to stream down her face. Her friends were surprised, few things could make her break down like this. "I saw what would happen should I not choose soon enough, or if I chose mortality. Sauron would've won and all of you would have been killed. So I chose to become a Maia. There was still a chance of death and failure, but it was not as much of a threat. I did this not only for you, but for all of Arda." The huntress wiped the tears from her face with a single graceful motion.   
  
Her friends were shocked. Phoenix had given up a mortal life, a life that would end as those of men did. She had sacrificed her old way of life to save them and Arda from darkness.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Pippin demanded. Surprise laced his startled tone and curiosity was heard underneath it.   
  
A gentle, friendly smile graced her face. "I didn't want anyone to expect the impossible of me. Something deep within said this was better from everyone." Her expression collapsed into one of true sorrow. She hadn't liked deceiving them in such a way. "I would understand if you just left me."  
  
Gandalf stepped up to her, looking into her vivid eyes. They held the fear and worry that those she held dear would indeed leave her where she lay and never speak to her again. Yet still, they shone with courage. She respected them enough to give them a choice about being her friends or not. "That isn't going to happen, Phoenix. We know you for who you are, not what you hold within. Friendship is not forsaken among us." His declaration was echoed by the others as they declared their intentions. Never would she be alone in Arda. 


	32. Chapter 31: Going to the Shire

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
  
  
  
  
Together they helped Phoenix out of Mount Doom. Her injured leg would support very little weight, so they offered what her left would not. Talitha chirped as she flew to her bound huntress. Her warm brown eyes took sight of the wound and she hovered near her huntress as they halted. The soldiers gathered about them, relieved that the war was over.   
  
Winter Serenity held up her hand for silence. The skies above them cleared back to the pristine blue they had been before Sauron had begun his attempt. "This part of the war is over. But do not the shadow sway your hearts. For if you do, peace will last only months. Go unto your homes, and keep with the light."  
  
The soldiers scattered to their homes while the Fellowship went to the capital city of Gondor.   
  
Days later, Phoenix stood firm out in the courtyard. A soothing breeze blew from the sea, carrying the song of the waters. Yet still, she felt one was uneasy. She turned to the Gatekeeper. "Winter Serenity, is something bothering you?"   
  
The concern the young Maia showed was soothing. "I must return to the Gate, High Princess Phoenix. I am the only guardian." Winter Serenity pawed the ground uneasily as the huntress approached her.  
  
"You know you will be missed, but none of us can stop you." Phoenix clasped her friend's shoulder in sympathy. Both had given up the lives they had known for destiny which was not easily done.   
  
The mare vanished in a howling wind, leaving the filly alone.   
  
"Tinuviel." Elrond called.   
  
She turned to him, her eyes sad.  
  
"The time has come." He added.   
  
Sapphire blue eyes closed. "I feel that something else has happened. Spirits upon the wind speak of the Havens, of Valinor. I feel something coming with a great power to Arda." Confusion was apparent on her voice. Such spirits wouldn't lie. "Perhaps you should wait. They have no reason to lie."   
  
Lord Elrond looked into her now open eyes. They were a mixture of clashing emotions: sorrow at the thought of most of the elves leaving, joy that the Ring was gone forever, and confusion about the spirits. However, she was right; they didn't lie about such things.   
  
"That's where you got off to." Arwen declared. "Come on." She herded both the Gem and her father to the room the others were waiting in.  
  
Aragorn hid a smile. His father-in-law was acting a little uncomfortable, yet what he had in mind would take his mind off of it. "We were planning on going to the Shire. Would you like to come with us?"   
  
Phoenix readily agreed, knowing quite a few of the huntresses that frequented the area. Lord Elrond was a little more reluctant, but eventually gave in. Something was telling him that he should be there.   
  
Laughter floated through the palace as they got ready for their trip. "Tinuviel, catch!" Legolas cried, tossing a pack to her.   
  
She easily caught it, laughing again. "Just remember to call me by my tribal name among Riharan." Phoenix set it with the others then whirled and caught Pippin before he tackled her. "Not easy to catch a huntress off-guard, Pippin!" Her laughter was contagious and soon, all were laughing.   
  
Faramir walked into the room with Eowyn at his side. His eyes were troubled, as the Numenorian part of him was warning of danger. "Please be careful, my king. Something doesn't bode well."   
  
Aragorn nodded. "Don't worry, with friends such as these, it would be hard for anyone to come up on us without being noticed."   
  
Talitha flew up with a chirp. The light of the sun glistened off her hide, splitting into the colors of the rainbow. Now that she had returned from hunting they could leave. Together they set out for the northwest. The easy pace that was set made it possible for them to really see the land. Phoenix's instincts served them in good stead, as she kept them out of trouble and danger. But then again, Pippin was always trying to get them into trouble.   
  
Other groups of huntresses and the occasional Veroanda were run into and they were more cautious of Lord Elrond and Legolas than the others. On the final night of their journey, ten miles outside of Hobbiton, a familiar lesser dragon flew into the dancing circle of fire light. Ember settled down with a chirp as Vixen showed herself.   
  
"Good evening, Fellowship." She curled up next to her lesser dragon near the fire. "You have noticed the caution of the huntresses and Veroandas to the elves?"  
  
"Yes, we have. Why do they act in such a way?" Aragorn queried. His curiosity was echoed in the faces of the others.   
  
"Rumor has it that some have seen beings similar to elves committing terrible crimes. Please be careful, many are not going to welcome you with open arms." Vixen rose to her hooves, with Ember in her arms. She vanished into the darkness of the night, leaving no trace of her presence. 


	33. Chapter 32: Mistaken Hobbits

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sam!" A feminine voice cried. He turned around and fell under the force of her hug. "Don't you ever run off on me again!"   
  
Then, she felt a warm breath on her back. She bit back a scream when she saw the lesser dragon.   
  
"Relax Rosie. Her name is Talitha." Sam managed to sit up. Once he had done so, he noticed that Rosie had become very pale.   
  
"Talitha, carisa amakaiya." Phoenix called. The dragoness fluttered over to her huntress. "You can trust him. She will not harm you." The huntress curled up her legs so that she could more easily make eye contact with the hobbit. "Chadesera. I am the High Princess Phoenix, dragon-bound Huntress of the Line of Fire."   
  
Slowly, she relaxed. Then, a terrified scream came from Rosie, causing all to cover their ears.   
  
"Perhaps we should have put our hoods up." Legolas muttered. They found themselves surrounded by hobbits. Armed hobbits. Angrily, Phoenix got to her hooves.  
  
"Zerale!" Her tone startled them. Never before had a centaur sounded so angry to them. What was going on? "You are acting irrational! Elves do not commit the crimes that were described!" The deep blue eyes in her face sparkled in rage. Then, she turned back to her company. "Perhara weya arana leana thora nanar eleyre ne ah batal." Agreement came from them so she turned back to the hobbits.  
  
"I want you to relax. The powers of true shaman run deep within me. Now, what you will see is drawn from the memories of the Fellowship of the Ring." Her eyes slid closed as she called up what she wanted to show them. Her friends followed her lead, allowing her powers to flow into them so that what they remembered would also be in what was shone.   
  
~f  
  
There were orcs everywhere. Not one was going to retreat from this battle as representatives of the four kindreds were present. All of them of high rank. Arrows whined through the air as steel clashed against steel and flesh hit flesh.   
  
Frodo cried out in pain as he fell down. The orc nearly had him, but then... Phoenix let out an angered cry. She kicked her enemy away and shot the orc attacking her friend. A graceful leap was let out over the ground. The huntress lay aside her bow and frantically worked to stop the bleeding from the wound on his leg. Instantly, Lord Elrond and Legolas were protecting them from the onslaught as they had also seen their friend fall.   
  
Sunlight glinted off the ax blade Gimli wielded, as he slew more of the threatening orcs. Once they were out of the way, Lord Elrond cas aside his sword and knelt next to Phoenix. Aragorn dashed off and came back a few seconds later with a plant that he knew would be needed.   
  
"Frodo, don't you dare give up!" Elrond commanded as he cleaned the wound.  
  
Tears were running down Phoenix's face. He was in danger and she knew that their help was needed. She began to sing softly, drawing Frodo's attention away from what was happening.   
  
"Sonya ria denara feylas. Ai loatta welea nava betrare sonya.  
Auia siy las sho darre, be liva ahn fueja.  
Roja barra, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta. Sonya ria denara feylas.  
Roja barra, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta, be rema ne sho lija.  
Sonya ria denara feylas. Ai loatta welea nava betrare sonya.   
Auia siy las sho darre, be liva ahn fueja.   
Roja barra, di'la sestra sonyar liva va nocta be rema ne sho lija."   
  
Frodo sat up once they were finished. He was a little disoriented and it was clear that he couldn't walk. "I hope that never happens again. It's not that I don't trust you..." The hobbit broke of as Talitha placed him on Phoenix's back and she carefully rose to her hooves. The dragoness grabbed the bow and placed it back where it belonged. Legolas and Elrond held him to her as they continued back to the campsite.  
  
f~  
  
Phoenix opened her eyes and looked at the gathered hobbits. Varying degrees of shock were on their faces. These elves were truly friends. Why else would they help a hobbit? They lowered their weapons, still confused.   
  
Talitha nudged aside a couple of hobbits, revealing another female one. She dashed to Frodo and knocked him over with a hug. "Don't you run off on me again!"   
  
"Lilly, can you let me up?" He inquired. Ony then did he realize that she had become very important to him.   
  
The other hobbits dispersed, seeing that they weren't needed.   
  
"Running off wasn't my choice. We had a responsibility to protect Middle-Earth." Frodo stood up, still confused as to why he had only now realized something.   
  
Samwise opened the door to Bag End. "Come in." Then he gazed to the taller ones. "And do watch your head."   
  
They filed into the hobbit hole, all the taller ones ducking to avoid any cranial collisions. A thwack was heard soon after Gandalf stood up.  
  
When will I learn that I have to watch where I'm going?   
  
Phoenix curled up on a rug that was out of everyone's way. Talitha chirped softly as she settled next to her. They hadn't been there for more than a minute when the hobbit ladies came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Can you believe those two?" Rosie inquired.  
  
A soft, bell-like chuckle drew their attention to the huntress. "They know what they are doing." She rose to her hooves, ducking her head to avoid the beams. The filly curled up so that she was eye to eye with Lilly. "I am the High Princess Phoenix, Huntress of the Line of Fire. Chadesera."   
  
Lilly knew she could trust her, somehow. In response to that subconscious knowledge, she flung her arms around the huntress in a hug. "I'm Lilly Bracegirdle." 


	34. Chapter 33: End to the Beginning

Legacy of the Ring  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: For the last time, Middle-Earth is Tolkien's!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 33  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tinuviel, there you are." Lord Elrond stepped to her side. Somehow, he felt that something was happening, and she would be there for him.   
  
"I needed some air." She chuckled softly. "Hobbit holes may be cozy, but I felt a little cramped. After all, the one who built it knew not about centaurs." Her gaze was drawn back to the west. "Look!" The huntress pointed and he followed the direction she indicated. Someone was coming.  
  
The image became more defined as it approached. A cloak was wrapped around her, the hood hiding her face. The woman approached Lord Elrond without hesitation. She stopped in front of him and drew back her hood. "Elrond, it has been a while."   
  
He looked at her in shock; never had he thought that she would leave Valinor to return to him. He thought he would have to go to her.   
  
"Don't just stand there; come here." She commanded.   
  
Phoenix gave off a good-natured groan before giving the elf lord a shove. Elrond stumbled into his wife's embrace as the filly seemed to fade into the shadows. "That huntress is not going to..." He broke off as she kissed him.   
  
"Who is she? After all, I had left long before she was born." Celebrian commented.   
  
"She is Phoenix Tinuviel, a High Princess to her people and a dragon bound huntress of the line of fire." His eyes grew distant with memory. "She was born in Rivendell, just as Prairie Song had foreseen. By her people she is called Phoenix, yet any one of us call her Tinuviel." His arms stayed around her, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Mother!" Arwen cried, shocked. Surprise was evident in her tone.   
  
Reluctantly, Celebrian pulled away from Elrond and looked to her daughter who was soon to be a mother herself. "Arwen, I missed you." She hugged her daughter happily.  
  
Startled sounds came from Bag End as the others came out. Phoenix instantly blocked them. "Let them have some time. Don't rush it." Her command was gentle, calming her startled friends. She glanced back to the elves, her gaze gentle. Then she walked alongside Aragorn towards the door.   
  
"Tinuviel, Aragorn wait." Lord Elrond called. They halted, not understanding why he had asked them to stay. But soon, they relaxed knowing that introducing them to his wife a little at a time would be less stressful.   
  
As conversation carried on, Phoenix felt the healer's heart in her cry out. A warning of birth. And only one was pregnant here. "Arwen, you're going into labor."   
  
Arwen glanced at Phoenix then felt the first contraction. A sharp hiss escaped her, prompting Aragorn to steady her. Phoenix opened the door before them. Once inside, Talitha flew into the kitchen all the while chirping urgently. Images drawn from her memory revealed the problem. Samwise instantly started heating water while Frodo found what else was needed. The dragoness latched onto the bundle before vanishing.   
  
Elrond and Aragron held onto Arwen's hands as Phoenix aided in the process of delivering. Her gentle chanting soothed the pain Arwen felt from the clenching muscles. A gushing wetness poured out with the next contraction. Talitha took over from her huntress, crooning a greeting song.   
  
"You're doing fine, Arwen. The head's already crowning." The huntress sounded surprised about the speed of the Queen's first delivery. "Let's get her up." Together, they got her into a squatting position. "Sam, hurry!" Phoenix called.   
  
With one final push, Arwen managed to get her baby out. A light pinch on the toe caused a healthy wail to come from the infant.   
  
Sam came in with the basin of warm water. Phoenix bathed the child before wrapping him in a warm blanket. "You have a son." She handed him to his tired mother and gathered the afterbirth into a bundle. Talitha latched onto it and vanished between.  
  
"His name is Eldarion." Arwen declared.  
  
With the birth of the Prince of Gondor, a new hope came to Arda. But what would become of this world, forever separated yet forever connected to another? Hidden by mists that are impenetrable to mortal men has this place been protected by.   
  
Still, more adventures await the Fellowship of the Ring. 


End file.
